Slytherin Savior
by DLMalfoy
Summary: What if Harry left the Dursleys before first year? How would he be different if he lived with the Malfoy's? HxD Slash. Romance fic with a touch of humor.
1. My Savior

Hey all and welcome to the first chapter of my new fic.

This story details the life of Harry Potter should Lucius Malfoy have gained costody of him. It beging a few months before first year and will later skip to sixth year.

I'd like to thank Laura for her Beta'ring. She currently has chapter 3 of this storie and i will also send her chapters 4 and 5 very soon, so expect quick updating.

**Disclaimed: **Despite what you may think, i DO own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, i keep them locked up in my dungeon where i often have my wicked way with them, though most of the time i prefer to watch them at it. Ok, so im lying.

This is a Slash fic and will contain sex scense, though the first one isnt until chapter 3. They are tasteful, but are also graphical.

So any way, enjoy. I will be posting chapter 2 in about a weeks time.

* * *

Harry Potter – The Slytherin Savior

CHAPTER ONE

MY SAVIOR

The room it self, if you wanted to call it a room, was nothing captivating, quite the opposite in fact. The bare hard stone floor and wall's kept the room rather chilly, not a snippet of heat to be found. A count of sixteen torches lined the bare wall's, four of which sat above the podium a short, balding and rather jolly looking fellow wearing rather tacky lime robes and a black bowler cap had seated himself. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

To the left side of Fudge sat a collection of bizarre people, two men, and two women. The woman closest to the minister was hidden in dark shadows, as if the light it self shy'd away from her. Next to her, a stocky man with shocking red hair and thick bottle glasses sat chatting amiably to the women next to him, a rather severe-looking female who was wearing square glasses and her hair tied up elegantly in a bun. The last man at the bench being a rather greasy looking gentleman dressed entirely in back, his hair hanging about his face and an unusual shine to his over sized nose.

To the right of the minister of magic sat one solitary figure, most propobly the most unusual of the lot. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which

was likely long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes and a purple cloak that swept about his chair and floor. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

Cornelius Fudge rose from his chair and surveyed the crowd of people in front of him, their whispering abruptly halting. It was quiet a turn out for a trial as simple, but meaningful as this. His eyes swept the dungeon, for that's what it was, and then they finally rested on the solitary figure seated in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy," The minister addressed the well clothed, aristocratic blonde man in front of him, "to my recollection this is the, what, sixth time you have called this trial?" He finished rather impatiently.

"Indeed." Mr. Malfoy replied kindly, inclining his head slightly to the Minister. "My claim still stands the same, and will do until my voice is heard fairly."

"Come now Lucius," Fudge replied dryly, "Surely this isn't that important to you?"

"Minister, my wife and I remain to this day the boy's only living non-_muggle _relatives." Lucius responded calmly.

"That's just it Lucius, your not even related to him!" Fudge said sadly, "Why would you want to take on a burden that is not even yours to take?"

Lucius sneered at the man's words. "I do not see the boy as a burden, Minister, having a child is a wonderful thing, as you your self once knew. _And _as for not being related, need I remind you that the boy's godfather, his _legal _guardian, my wife's cousin, is currently incarcerated. Leaving only my wife and her cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, the only thing close to a magical family he has, and Miss Tonks is not only too young to take on a child but also lives a life as an Auror, hardly a suitable position to have considering the boy's circumstances."

The Minister regarded Lucius somewhat skeptically, thinking over every thing he had just heard. "But why now Lucius? The school term begins in littler over three month's, why after all this time do you wish to take responsibility?" He asked forlornly.

"As you are aware, I had brought up this matter over a year ago. It has become more important to my wife and I more recently because of the fact the school term is starting so soon. The boy has lived with his _muggle _relatives for the past ten years, not a word of his true heritage has been spoken to the boy. He does not even know what he is. How can he attend Hogwarts, enter our world, without knowing why people are staring at him, shaking his hand or groveling at his feet?"

Lucius' last remark had every one in the room giggling silently, but they all knew it was true. He had expected the minister to come back at him with another reason why he shouldn't have the boy. It had been the same cycle over the past year, no matter how convincing and true his statements were, the minister always threw something back in his face, it was one vicious circle. What he didn't expect how ever was the next question.

"Tell me Lucius," the aging bearded wizard to the Ministers right asked as he rose from his seat, the first time he or any one else other then the Minister had spoken out since the very first hearing. "What makes you think that you are the best candidate for the boy's guardianship? Surely you realise that any family in the whole community would be willing to take him? Why you?"

Albus Dumbledore, how Lucius despised the man. Ever since Lucius days at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The man liked to patronize him. But this, this was one fight that Lucius would not back down from.

"Headmaster," Lucius greeted coldly, "It is not an issue of how many people would take him in, the fact remains that my wife and I are his only living family, whether we be blood kin or not. Also, as you know, the Malfoy fortune is one of the greatest in all Europe, he would have everything he desires including a loving family, security, respect and more money then he could spend in a thousand life times. You told me your self of the way his muggle family treats him, and you told me of how much he reminded you of another certain orphan boy." Lucius finished inclining a perfectly manicured eye brow.

This statement seemed to deflate the old Headmasters ego. Lucius could almost see the wheels turning in the coot's head, not to mention the underlining sadness in his eyes Lucius words had caused.

Finally after a brief pause, Dumbledore sat down and leaned over to whisper in the Minister of Magic's ear.

Fudge looked at Dumbledore startled for a moment and then surveyed the group to his left. "We shall be putting it to a vote." He said as the addresses the four others. "Professor Severus Snape, what say you?" The minister asked the greasy haired wizard the furthest away from him.

The Professor seemed to contemplate the whole idea for a moment. His fingers intertwining themselves on the table top as he leaned forward to survey Lucius who was sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation. "Yes." He stated simply as he locked eyes with the blonde aristocrat seated in front of him causing a grateful smile to break out on Lucius face.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall?" Fudge asked the stern women seated next to Severus, "What say you?"

"I am against Mr. Malfoy's proposal." Minerva stated in a weak Scottish accent. "No" She finished with out moving an inch in her seat. Lucius could only sneer at her.

"Very well." Fudge replied business like, moving to face the red haired man, "Mr. Arthur Weasley, what say you?"

Arthur didn't even seem to consider the question before he answered. "I agree completely with Professor McGonagall, my answer is also no." He finished eyeing Lucius like he was going to curse him were he stood.

Lucius was not surprised by the Weasley's answer. It was inevitable. The Weasley's and the Malfoy's had never gotten along, and frankly, if it was up to Lucius, they never would.

Fudge then turned to the women seated directly to his left who before he could even address her she answered in a croaky voice. "Yes."

Lucius inclined his head gratefully to the women in the shadows. Tied, he thought. The whole out come of today's trial rested completely on the old wizard he had come to despise, Albus Dumbledore.

"And finally." The Minister began again, "Professor Albus Dumbledore, what say you?"

Albus sat there motionless for what seemed like hours. He had shown no indication that he had even heard the question. When the silence finally got unbearable Minister Fudge nudged him slightly and addressed him again.

"Professor Dumbledore? What say…."

"While I disagree that Mr. Malfoy is the best candidate." Albus interrupted the Minister, something he only had the privilege of. "I do believe the financial security and family support he will receive under the care of the Malfoy's will be of great assistants for the boy. There for I to agree with Mr. Malfoy's proposal." Dumbledore finished to the audible gasps of the rooms spectators.

"Very well." Cornelius Fudge said somewhat numbly. "I hear by transfer all legal guardianship of Harry James Potter to you, Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

Harry Potter lay awake on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs at number four Privet drive, when the knock on the door came.

It was unusual for some one to be here this early in the morning, for it could have been no earlier then five judging by the lack of light that shone through underneath the door to his so called 'room'. The room that he had slept in since before he could remember.

He hated his life at the Dursley's. He had been here since the age of one. Left here after his parents had died. Left to live with his mother's sister, Petunia, and her dreadful husband, Vernon. Not to mention the fat whale of a thing they called their son, Dudley.

The sound of yelling broke Harry out of his thoughts as he recognized the thunderous voice of his Uncle Vernon. He seemed to be arguing with someone. Someone who, from what Harry could tell, sounded like royalty, very mean royalty.

Words he had never heard before were coming from this man's mouth. Words like Muggle, Mudblood's and Hogwarts. As well as some he did know, but could not fathom hearing someone use, such as Wizard, Magic and Wand. And all the while, no matter how menacing the man sounded, his voice was smooth and aristocratic, much like kings in movies he had been permitted to watch.

Harry pressed his ear closer to the cupboard door as to try and hear more clearly what his Uncle and this stranger were arguing about.

"Now you listen here you filthy Muggle." The stranger drawled in his smooth voice. "The boy is now legally mine. He will come live with me and my family, and there is nothing the likes of _you _can do about it."

Harry was very confused about what they were talking about. The tern 'Muggle' was completely foreign to him, and who was this boy that they were talking about? Surely it wasn't him?

"I don't know who you think you are!" Harry now heard Uncle Vernon yell. "But the boy belongs to us, not the likes of you and your …… _kind_" he heard Vernon hiss the last part as if he couldn't even comprehend what his 'kind' was.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." A third voice interrupted, this one sounding much older, but much wiser. "Mr. Dursley, our laws clearly state that Mr. Potter is now in legal custody of Mr. Malfoy, should you chose to disregard our laws you will find your self in court and possible face a prison sentence."

Harry paled when he heard his name mentioned, for surely he was the only Potter living in the house. He couldn't believe that these strangers, this Mr. Malfoy and the other stranger, were here to collect him. He pushed him self closer to the door of the cupboard, trying to hear with all his might what was happening. He wanted to hear every word, breath and movement.

"Furthermore Mr. Dursley," The second, older man, continued. "It is to my understanding that you and your wife never truly wanted to keep young Mr. Potter in the first place, so why not save yourself the trouble and go collect him and his things. Only then will we take our leave."

Harry could hear his Uncle stuttering at the suggestion. It was true though, his aunt and uncle had never wanted him and they saw fit to remind him of that on a daily basis. He must have spent more time doing manual labor then any eleven year old boy could imagine.

"I will not be ordered around." Vernon Dursley finally replied. "Not by you _freaks_ anyway." He spat.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry heard Mr. Malfoy shout, obviously fed up with his uncles attitude. "_Stupefy!"_

The shout from the man was followed by a rather loud thumping sound, like someone falling over, then it was followed by a screech, and the sound of footsteps on the stairs echoed through Harry's 'room' as his Aunt ran down the stairs.

"What have you done to my husband you monsters?" His distraught aunt yelled at what Harry only assumed to be the two strangers. "How dare you come into my house and……"

She never finished her sentence as another shout of "_Stupefy" _was heard, followed by a less audible thump then the first. Harry just hoped that these people were not here to kill him, as they had seemed to have done to his guardians.

"Now Lucius." Harry heard the older man inquire. "Was that really necessary?"

"You know I have a low tolerance for Muggle's Albus." The one obviously named Lucius Malfoy sneered. "I should have done it when he first opened the door."

"Yes, yes." The one Harry figured to be called Albus replied. "I wish this would have gone easier, but no use crying over spilt potion."

There was a moments silence before Lucius spoke again. "Well I shall go find our young Harry and then we will be off."

Harry paled again as his name was used. This time though it was confirmed. He was definitely the only Harry Potter around. At least in this house any way.

The sound of feet walking up the stair's this time echoed through the closet before some one cleared there throat and the feet stopped.

"Surely not!" Harry heard Lucius exclaim scandalized from above him.

"Indeed." Albus sighed sadly.

Harry was at a complete dead end as to what they were talking about until he heard the feet descending the stairs once more and the lock on his 'bedroom' door was opened, along with the door.

Harry blinked at the semi-bright light that came from the entrance way. When his eye sight cleared he looked up at the man that stood in front of him. Harry's earlier assumptions about the man were correct. Not only did he speak like a king, but he looked like one, and if not, then at least a prince of some kind.

The man, Lucius, Harry decided, was tall and proud. Back and shoulders straight, flawless pale skin and platinum blonde hair that fell down his back in what Harry could only assume was a pony tail.

"Dear god." Lucius whispered as he eyed the skinny, black haired bespectacled boy hidden in the dark closet. "Come out Harry." He said kindly, "I'm not here to harm you."

Harry studied the man intently. He always fancied him self as a good judge of character. It came from years of watching people interacting and not being able to do so him self, just sitting back and watching.

Lucius seemed generally worried about him. A concept only familiar to Harry because it was a look that he had only observed other people receiving. Never him.

He stood up cautiously. His messy hair brushing the roof of the cupboard. Another year and he would be too tall for the room.

He walked out of the cupboard and stood straight in front of the man who had stepped back to allow him to exit. He noticed his Uncle sprawled out on the floor, his Aunt thrown across his chest.

"What did you do to them?" he whispered as he watched the still form's of his 'family'.

"They are mealy unconscious." The other man, Albus, assured. "They will wake up in an hour."

Harry watched the other man as he came and stood by Lucius. He was tall, thin, and very old. He had a long white beard Harry was sure he must stand on when he walked. His blue eyes, behind half-moon spectacles, studied Harry closely as if trying to find all his secrets. Harry decided he didn't like this man very much, for his secrets were one thing he liked to keep private.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked Lucius, who was looking at him kindly, as if he wanted to hug him and keep him safe from the world. Harry instantly liked this man.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy." Lucius replied as he squatted down to Harry's height. "And this is Albus Dumbledore." He finished motioning to the older man.

Harry gazed over the two men again. Only then did he realize that they were dressed in robes. A very strange way to dress, Harry thought. Lucius robes were very nice, black silk with silver trimming. It suited him very well.

Dumbledore's robes on the other hand were most peculiar. They were majestic purple, with silver stars and moons on them that seemed to be actually _moving _around him. Harry shook his head at the thought and questioned Lucius again.

"What is it that you want?" He asked.

Lucius smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth and replied. "We are here to take you away."

"Take me away?" Harry asked skeptically. "Where? I have no where else to go."

"You will come and live with my wife and I." Lucius replied gently. "My son as well."

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the thought. He actually got to leave the Dursley's. "For how long?" He asked Lucius.

"Indefinitely." Lucius replied. "Well until you are of age and wish to move out of course." He finished off handedly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. "For ever?" He asked happily. "You mean I will never have to return here?"

"Unless it is your wish Harry." Lucius replied. "Then you will never have to return here again."

Harry beamed at this but quickly his face changed to that of a questioning look. "I'm sorry." He said. "But who _exactly_ are you?"

Lucius smile got wider at the question. "Albus," he said motioning once again to the man who stood silently regarding their interaction, "Is headmaster at Hogwarts and I am a distant relative of yours. Your god-fathers cousins' husband." He finished.

It took Harry a while to figure out the whole family lineage thing. God-fathers cousins' husband. It made sense, but also meant that they were not actually blood related, but he could live with that.

"What is Hogwarts?" He asked looking up at Albus, who smiled at the question.

"Hogwarts, Harry, is a school. One of the oldest schools in all of Europe. A school for young witches and wizards." He finished proudly.

Harry stood still, staring at the man in the purple robes, the robes with the moving moons. "W-wizards?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes Harry," Lucius replied this time, gaining Harry's attention. "You are a wizard. As are Albus and my self. My wife is a witch. My son is too a wizard. Do you understand?"

"I… um… well no." Harry said truthfully. "What do you mean wizard exactly?"

"Magic Harry." Lucius responded. "Fairies, Dragons, Elves, Magic, its all real and you are apart of it."

"I-I can do magic?" Harry whispered

"Yes Harry." Lucius smiled. "You can do Magic. Once you get a wand of course." He finished.

"W-wand?" Harry asked. This was all too much for him to understand.

"I think it best Harry," Lucius said, noticing the trouble the boy was having comprehending, "that you grab you things and we shall go to Malfoy Manor and discuss the rest there."

Harry nodded absently until his eyes lit up at what he had heard. "Manor?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes Harry, manor." Lucius chuckled.

"How many rooms?" Harry asked eagerly.

Lucius let out an almighty laugh at the young boys question and eager eyes. "Fifty something." He replied honestly.

"Fifty something?" Harry whispered in awe. "Do I get one?" He finished in the same hushed tone.

Lucius frowned at the question. The boy had just asked if he would get his own room, something he obviously had never had. How Lucius wanted to kill those Muggle's.

"Yes Harry," he said compassionately, "You will have your own room, two if you want, and your own bathroom."

Harry beamed and jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the man crouched before him, his savior. This man was not only taking him away from the people he hated, but he was also giving him his own room, two if he had wanted, and his own bathroom. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

Lucius, a bit taken back from the sudden attack, quickly hugged the boy back. He could tell that by the Dursley's behavior that the boy would not have received much affection as a child, if any at all, and he didn't want Harry to feel that he had done wrong by hugging him. His craving for the blood of the Muggle's grew stronger with every second Harry held onto him.

"Come one Harry." Lucius whispered into the boy's ear. "Get your stuff and let's go home."

Harry pulled away shyly. "Sorry sir." He said as he studied his bare feet.

Lucius grabbed Harry gently by the face and pulled Harry's head up to look at him in the eyes. "Never, Harry, never apologies for showing affection ok? It is not something bad. When you smash a vase or break something valuable, then apologies, but never for wanting a hug. Do you understand?" He asked gently but firmly.

"Yes sir." Harry said with a watery smile.

"Call me Lucius ok?" Lucius said kindheartedly. "Now get your thing and you can meet my wife and son."

Harry wiped the non-falling tears from his eyes and frowned once again before addressing Lucius.

"I don't really have any things." He said embarrassedly. "The Dursley's never gave me anything."

Lucius was fuming. If it wasn't for the small child in front of him then he would have torn the house down and inflicted several kinds of torture on the foul Muggle's unconscious in the next room, then when they were an inch from death he would set them on fire and piss on their ashes. Oh revenge will be sweet he thought.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Lucius said after he had bottled up his rage. "When we get home you can take a bath and borrow some of my son's clothes. Then we will all go shopping."

Harry was taken back by the man's generosity that he instantly refused. "You don't have to do that, really, I mean you're letting me live with you and all, I can't ask for you to buy me things as well." He said.

"Listen Harry." Lucius said, "Your family now. You will have the best of everything, a whole new wardrobe, whatever you desire. Money is no issue. Got it?"

Harry smiled kindly at the man and nodded his head. He was really going to enjoy living with this man.

"Well." Dumbledore spoke for the first time in a while. "Now everything is settled, let's get you two going shall we? I'll take care of the Dursley's" He finished as he pulled a small silver wrapper from his robes and handed it to Lucius.

"This Harry," Dumbledore continued, "Is called a portkey, when you touch it you will be transported instantly to where ever it is set to go."

"Magic." Lucius added as he watched Harry's skeptical look.

Harry nodded his head and touched the corner of the wrapper Lucius offered him. The effects were instant. He felt a strange tugging sensation behind his belly button and he felt his feet leave the ground, followed by a few seconds of swirling color before he felt him self fall flat on his back in an unfamiliar room.

"Welcome Harry," Lucius, who was standing straight, said proudly, "to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed. Please send feedback to let me know. Like i said, i will be updating soon.


	2. The Malfoys

Hey all and welcome to the second chapter ofSlytherin Savior. 

This story details the life of Harry Potter should Lucius Malfoy have gained costody of him. It beging a few months before first year and will later skip to sixth year.

I'd like to thank Laura again for her Beta'ring. She has just returned to me chapter 3 of this storie and i will also send her chapters 4 and 5 very soon, so expect quick updating.

I was going to wait a while to post this chapter but i thought, what the hell, and posted it any way.

**Disclaimed: **Despite what you may think, i DO own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, i keep them locked up in my dungeon where i often have my wicked way with them, though most of the time i prefer to watch them at it. Ok, so im lying.

This is a Slash fic and will contain sex scense, though the first one isnt until chapter 3. They are tasteful, but are also graphical.

I also want to thank every one who reviewed chapter 1, your comments were gratefully appreciated. Some people asked questions which alas i cannot awnser cause it would give away the stroy, thouhg this chapter may awnser a few.

* * *

Harry Potter – The Slytherin Savior

CHAPTER TWO

THE MALFOY'S

Harry studied the ceiling above him. It seemed to be made out of some kind of marble and over twenty feet high. It was a scene of the sky. The white fluffy clouds were floating through the atmosphere, occasionally bumping into one another and forming bigger clouds. He could make out odd shapes. A rabbit, a horse, maybe even a dragon, and if he squinted he could make out one that was slowly turning into a house.

Yes slowly turning into a house, meaning the clouds were actually moving. If it wasn't for the walls and paintings he could see in the side of his vision, the he would have thought he was out side, but the sky was actually above him.

He turned his head slightly and studied one painting in particular. He could have sworn it had moved, but that was crazy. It was a family portrait. He recognized Lucius immediately. He was standing firm and tall like moments before. Next to him stood a beautiful woman. Her hair, like Lucius' was platinum blonde but flowing over her right shoulder instead of down her back. She had her hand resting on the shoulder of a young boy. About Harry's age. He seemed to be an exact replica of his father, but with the femininity of his mother and shorter hair. His silver eye's swept the room and landed on Harry and a smile broke out on his face.

Harry began to smile back when he realized what had happened. Instantly he shot up of his back and dived over a nearby couch and buried his face in the cushion.

"Harry what's wrong?" He heard Lucius ask as he moved around to sit on the couch near Harry's feet.

Harry mumbled something but it was so distorted by the cushion that Lucius had to ask again.

"I said the boy smiled at me." Harry said as he rose from the chair and sat facing Lucius, careful to keep his eyes off any thing but the man in front of him.

Lucius chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the portrait of him and his family. "That's my son, Draco." He said fondly. "I'm sure you will get along great."

Harry stared at the portrait again where Draco was now pulling faces behind his fathers back. "Your son's a portrait?" Harry asked unbelieving.

Lucius lost it. Never had he laughed so much in his entire life. The look on Harry's face was priceless, such naivety.

"No Harry." He smiled after the laughed died down. "Draco is not a portrait. He is as real as you and I. That…" he said pointing to the picture on the wall "……is a portrait."

"B-but he's moving." Harry whispered innocently.

"You have much to learn Harry." Lucius said kindly. "In the wizarding world painting's move. There are many around the manor, some even talk." He finished.

"I've gone crazy haven't I?" Harry whispered to him self. "That or I'm dreaming."

"No Harry, you are very much sane, and very much awake." Lucius replied sympathetically.

"Well what about the roof?" Harry asked looking above him. The rabbit it seemed had now formed into an overly large cherry. The rest were just clouds.

"That too is like the paintings." Lucius remarked. "Enchanted, with a simple spell, to make it look real."

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

"Come on Harry, I will show you to your room and you can shower." Lucius said as he rose from the couch, Harry following.

Harry followed Lucius out of what he assumed was a study and into what he again assumed was the entrance hall. It was massive. He was trying to calculate just how many of the Dursley's house he could fit in it before Lucius guided him up the mahogany staircase in front of them.

The house was huge. He knew there were over fifty bedrooms, Lucius had told him, but the house itself was just incredible. He would had to have guessed it to be as large as a four football fields, and at least six stories high, judging by the amount of staircases, even though they had only climbed two sets.

The smooth stone walls were lined with portraits. Every one with one or more silver haired occupants, obviously Lucius' ancestors and not only did they move and talk but it seemed that the boy, Draco, from down stairs was actually following them as they went. It freaked Harry out some what, but he couldn't help but laugh as the other occupants of the portraits fumed and fussed over the hyperactive boy running amuck in their canvases.

When they had been walking for around ten minutes Lucius stopped in front of a solid wood door and turned the handle.

The room, like the house, was huge. In the middle of the far wall sat a mahogany four poster bed with black silk sheets and silver bed hangings. The floor coated in rich green carpet. In the middle of the left wall was a stone fire place, flames and all. In front of the fire was a leather couch that could easily sit five people plus a matching chair to its side. Between the couch and the fire was a solid coffee table with black engravings of dragons on it.

To the right side of the room, closest to the door was a study desk, similar to the coffee table. Upon it sat rolls of parchment and what Harry could only guess was a quill, judging by the fact that it was an eagle feather sticking out of an ink pot. On the same side, closer to the bed sat a wardrobe and chest of draws, both the same as the study desk and coffee table. The wardrobe had black dragons engraved on it while the chest of draws had snakes.

Between the chest of draws and the study desk was another door.

"Through there," Lucius said after Harry had finished inspecting the room, "Is the bathroom. You should find towels, body wash, toothpaste and brush plus any thing else you need on the counter top. I will summon a house elf to bring you some of Draco's clothes to wear for the day."

"He won't mind?" Harry asked. "Your son I mean."

"Draco? God's no, I dare say he has too many clothes as it is." Lucius chuckled. "Besides it's only for a few hours, then we will go shopping."

Harry sighed and looked up to the man next to him. "This is too much." He said. "The house, the room, everything."

"Harry," Lucius said as he once again crouched down to Harry's height. "This is my family, my house. You are now part of that. You will be treated as a Malfoy. You will have every thing you want. Don't think on it. Be greedy. Just except that my wife and I will spoil you rotten." He finished with a smile.

Harry beamed at the older man. He couldn't help it; he wasn't use to having what ever he wanted.

"Thank you Lucius." He said appreciatively,

"No thanks necessary." Lucius said with another smile. "Your family and will be treated as such, now go have a shower or a bath and I will meet you back here in an hour and we will go have breakfast with my wife and Draco."

Harry nodded his head and began his way to the bathroom, before stopping and facing Lucius again. "What's a house elf?" He asked.

* * *

Harry nearly lost it when he saw the bathroom. He knew the house was big, he could tell that much just by his room, but the bath room was something else. The bath itself was the size of the bathroom back at privet drive, and was just there, in the middle of the floor, almost double Harry's height in depth. A count of sixteen golden faucets lined the far end of the bath and Harry couldn't help but wonder why someone would need so many.

The shower was tucked away in the corner. Tall, wide and very spacious. He figured that not only the Malfoy's and the Dursley's but also batty old Miss Figg could sit in there and have a tea party if they desired. There was four shower heads, gold like the taps. To the other side of the bath/pool was the counter top. Half length mirror's lined the entire side of the wall, stopping at counter height.

Upon the marble counter, as Lucius had said, was an assortment of toiletries. Body washes, soap's, toothbrushes and pastes, shampoos, hair products, and much more. Ignoring his gangly reflection in the mirror, Harry grabbed his towel and shampoo and proceeded over to the bath.

Each tap was the same, other then the two hot and cold ones, leaving Harry to wonder what the other fourteen were for. After he had turned the water on he studied the tap closest to him and proceeded to turn it.

A thick stream of green, apple scented, liquid poured out into the rapid filling bath, mixing with the water and filling the room with its scent as well as the bath with bubbles. He was amazed at how quick the bath had filled. Little over two minutes had passed and already the bath was full.

Stripping his clothes of, Harry gently lowered himself into the shallow end of the bath and began washing him self.

* * *

True to Lucius word, when Harry re-entered his room, sat upon his bed was a spare shirt, pants, shoes, socks and even boxer shorts.

Wrapped only in a towel, Harry continued drying his hair as his eyes lazily studied the room. It was very nice. Nicer then the Dursley's house. He wasn't use to this much space and figured it would take him a while to get use to it, and if what Lucius had said was true, he wouldn't be going any were for a long time.

He let his gaze sweep over the walls. There was only one painting there. It was meadow, some where in Ireland, he would have guessed, judging by the overly green grass. It was a rather simple painting, other then the boy sitting atop the hill. Harry stepped closer to the portrait and watched the painting. The boy seemed familiar and when he smiled and waved to Harry, it hit him.

He fell arse first onto the ground with an audible thumb. Standing up and rubbing his towel clad backside Harry scowled at the boy who seemed to be following him were ever he went. He only hoped that the real Draco wasn't that bad.

Making his way over to the bed Harry grabbed the clothes left out for him and proceeded to get changed in the bathroom away from prying eyes.

* * *

When Harry once again emerged from the bath room fully clothed he was greeted by the smiling form of Lucius Malfoy.

"I trust the bathroom was to your liking?" He asked kindly.

"Yes sir," Harry replied. "It was massive."

Lucius gave a low chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm. "Come now Harry, it is breakfast time. Time to meet the rest of the family."

"Is your son like his portrait?" Harry asked as the wondered down the hallways towards the dinging room.

"How so?" Lucius replied curiously.

"Well he keeps following me." Harry said as he caught sight of the blonde haired boy sneaking through a near by canvas.

Lucius gave another chuckle. "Don't worry about him Harry. It's in a portraits nature to be inquisitive. Once he knows you're here to stay he will get bored following you. The real Draco on the other hand won't." Lucius finished with a wink.

"Will they like me?" Harry asked sheepishly. "Your wife and son I mean."

"Of course Harry. My wife will adore you and Draco will probably talk your ear of the second you meet. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about." He finished as they made it, once again, into the entrance hall.

Lucius gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze as he opened the door to the dining room and proceeded to enter.

The dining room, like the rest of the room's, was huge. The table it self must have fit at least twenty people. The seat at the head of the table was empty, presumably Lucius', to his left sat the beautiful woman Harry had seen in the portrait, Lucius' wife, to Lucius' right was his son, Draco and to the seat next to him was a spare plate where Lucius guided him to and urged him to sit.

"Draco, Narcissa," Lucius informed, "I would like you both to meet Harry."

Narcissa stood up from the table a moved over to Harry to elope him in a hug. "It's great to finally have you here Harry." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you ma'am." He said bashfully.

"Call me Cissa, or Narcy," She informed him, "What ever you prefer."

Harry just nodded to the women as she made her way back to her seat. Then he saw Draco, the real one this time. He was the exact copy of his painting that Harry couldn't help but look away and blush when he smiled.

"Father, what's wrong?" Harry heard Draco ask Lucius.

"Nothing son," Lucius assured, "It just seems that one of your paintings have been following young Harry around all morning." He finished with a giggle.

"Dad!" Draco shouted. "I asked you to make him stop doing that! He's such a brat."

"Well you know Draco," Lucius began, giving Harry, who had controlled himself, a wink, "that a wizard portrait reflects the personality of the one it was painted of."

"I am not a brat!" Draco pouted.

"Of course your not honey." Narcissa said to Draco in a soothing voice followed by Draco poking his tongue out at his father. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the display.

"I'm Draco by the way." Draco said as he turned his attention back to Harry. "Just ignore the other me."

"Ok," Harry said to the blonde. "I'm Harry."

Draco smiled widely at him and Harry couldn't help but once again blushing. He had never had a friend before in his life and even though Draco's portrait self was a bit weird, and maybe even the real Draco was just as weird, Harry couldn't help but feel that he would make his first true friend with Draco.

"Well," Lucius exclaimed happily, "now introductions are taken care of, time to eat." He finished with a clap of his hands as each plate in front of the four occupants filled themselves with an array of bacons, eggs, toasts and other assorted breakfast foods.

Even though Harry could tell it was a usual occurrence for the Malfoy's, he couldn't help but gasp as his plate filled it's self.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked him from his left.

"T-the food." Harry said in awe causing Draco to look at him inquiringly.

"Just more magic Harry." Lucius assured him, causing Draco's gaze to shift from Harry to his father.

"What do you mean father?" Draco asked. "Surely you ate the same way at you old house?" Draco asked Harry.

"Harry was raised by Muggles, Draco." Lucius told his son. "As of two hours ago, Harry had no idea that magic even existed." He finished followed by a solemn nod from Harry.

"Didn't know?" Draco asked confusedly. "How absurd! Do they even know who Harry Potter is?" He asked in a scandalized tone.

Lucius sighed as Harry asked Draco what he had meant by the comment.

"You don't know?" he asked Harry unbelieving. "You didn't tell him?" He asked his father accusingly.

"Draco darling," Narcissa soothed, "now is not the time."

"Not the time?" Draco shouted at his mother. "You haven't told him who he is!"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Lucius shouted angrily at his son slamming his fist on the table. "Bite your tongue immediately. I have yet to tell Harry who he is for a very good reason. Only hours ago he left those dreadful_ Muggles_ only to find out he is a wizard, on top of all that he would be living with another family and have plenty of money. How much do you think he can handle in one day?" He finished.

Draco suddenly seemed embarrassed at being yelled at from his father and hastily apologized. "Sorry father. I didn't know"

Lucius sighed again at the sorry look on his son's face. "It's ok Draco," He said, patting the boy's hand. "You weren't to know."

"Lucius?" Harry asked as he watched the father/son display. "What _did _Draco mean?"

Lucius looked at Harry almost apologetic. "I didn't want to tell you right away, but I best do it before we go to Diagon Alley."

"Were going shopping?" Draco asked excitedly before he bent his head in shame at his father glare for interrupting. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"Didn't want to tell me what sir?" Harry asked a bit worriedly.

"The thing is, Harry, you're somewhat famous in the wizardry world." He explained followed by a snort from Draco and a warning from the blonde's mother.

"Famous?" Harry enquired. "How so? I mean, I've never been any were remotely magical."

"You were born into the magical world Harry." Lucius clarified. "Your parents, James and Lily Potter, were both a Wizard and Witch, two of the greatest of their time, and when they were murdered it was then you were sent to live with the muggles."

"Murdered?" Harry asked. "My parents weren't murdered. They died in a car crash." He finished worrying that Lucius had made a mistake and picked the wrong Harry Potter.

"Draco." Lucius warned as he saw the look of rage that flew across his sons face. "They did not die in a car crash Harry. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort on Halloween night ten years ago." He finished sadly.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Why would some one want to kill my parents? And how does that make me famous?"

"From what I know, Harry, it was you that Voldemort wanted to kill, you're parents were just in the way."

"M-me?" Harry asked shocked. "Why would he want to kill me?"

"That, Harry, is unknown. But what I do know is that when he tried to use the killing curse on you, the one that he had killed countless others with, it somehow backfired and hit him instead. Killing him and making you the-boy-who-lived." Lucius finished,

Harry nodded dumbly at the explanation, even though he still could not get over the fact that he was famous for something he didn't even remember doing.

"Well," Narcissa exclaimed cheerfully from her seat. "I do think that is enough talk on that subject for now don't you think Lucius?" She finished with a stern look.

"Quite right dear." Lucius said. "I will explain more to you later Harry, but at least now you are forewarned for when we go to Diagon Alley."

"So we are going shopping!" Draco exclaimed in triumph causing the other three occupants at the table to chuckle merrily.

* * *

"I can't believe your dad bought me so much!" Harry exclaimed as he flopped down next to Draco on the bed in his room, his shopping bags lay scattered on the floor at his feet.

Draco just shrugged as he licked the chocolate off his fingers from the chocolate frog he had just consumed. A chocolate frog that actually moved to Harry's surprise.

It was true. Lucius had spent a fortune on Harry. He had bought him over thirty different shirts, pants, jumpers, jackets and shoes, as well as all new underwear, much to Harry's embarrassment.

Although it wasn't just the amount of clothes he had been given, it was the quality. Every single item that had been purchased was of the finest wizard standards, Draco had told him. From silk shirts, silk pajamas and underwear to Dragon hide boots and gold and silver threaded robes and no matter how many times Harry insisted that it was too much, Lucius and Narcy, as he had come to call her, had kept on spoiling him.

"Dad's always buying me stuff." Draco said with another shrug of his shoulders. "Any way, it's late; I should be going to bed." Draco finished as he stood from his spot on the mattress.

"Yeah, me too." Harry agreed. "I'll put all this away tomorrow." He finished as he too rose from the bed and eyed his many shopping bags on the floor.

Draco turned and smiled at him from the door. "Don't worry about them, the house elves will do it for you tonight. G'night." He ended with a yawn.

"Night." Harry replied as Draco left his room.

Once the blonde had left Harry rummaged through his new clothing and pulled out a pair of black silk pajamas and proceeded to the bath room to get changed. He refused to do so in his room because the 'portrait' Draco was still sat upon the hill. When he returned he yawned and pulled back the covers on his new bed and crawled in.

The low howling noise of the wind in the hallway to his room kept him from falling asleep. He had been laying there for more then twenty minutes and could not allow slumber to over come him. Back in Privet drive he had been contained by tight walls and a low ceiling, and now in his king sized bed, in a room the size of a chamber, he could not seem to get comfortable.

Slowly slipping out from under his covers he made his way over to the bed room door and peeked out. The hallway was pitch black and the only light noticeable was the soft glow coming out from under the door of the room adjacent his. Draco's room.

Softly closing his door behind him, Harry crept over the hallway and gently knocked on the other boy's door. After a moment he heard a light rustling sound followed by the door being opened slightly.

"Cant sleep?" Draco asked as he spotted Harry in his door way.

"Not really." Harry said shyly.

"Come in." Draco replied as he pulled the door open wider to allow Harry's small frame to enter.

Draco's room was very similar to Harry's own. He noticed that the glow from under the door he had seen was the fire in Draco's fire place burning away merrily.

"Might take you a while to get use to the noise the manor makes." Draco commented as he climbed under his comforter and pulled it down slightly and beckoned Harry to get in as well.

"Thanks." Harry said shyly as he climbed in beside the blonde. He hadn't figured out what he would accomplish by knocking on Draco's door, but at least now, with the extra presence next to him, he might be able to get some sleep.

"How do you cope with it?" Harry asked. "The noises I mean?"

"Use to it I guess." Draco shrugged as he turned to face Harry on his side. "I was born here remember."

"Yeah." Harry replied with a yawn, sleep already claiming him.

"Night Harry." Draco whispered as he leaned over and kissed Harry softly on the forehead.

"Night Draco." Harry replied as he drifted off into the darkness, Draco now following him.

* * *

Hehe, cuteness, oh well. Cya!


	3. Love

Hey all and welcome to the third chapter of Slytherin Savior. 

This story details the life of Harry Potter should Lucius Malfoy have gained costody of him. It beging a few months before first year and will later skip to sixth year.

I'd like to thank Laura again for her Beta'ring. She is a miricale worker!

I am extremly worried about posting this chapter. This is were the story begins in 6th year, and im worried how people will react. Please remember that the first 2 chapters were just an introduction.

Thanks to all my reviewers! - Too many to thank

**Rock and Sarcasm **- Draco and Harry are about 10 or 11 in the first two chapters.

**Disclaimed: **Despite what you may think, i DO own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, i keep them locked up in my dungeon where i often have my wicked way with them, though most of the time i prefer to watch them at it. Ok, so im lying.

This is a Slash fic and will contain sex scense, though the first one isnt until chapter 3. They are tasteful, but are also graphical.

* * *

Harry Potter – The Slytherin Savior

CHAPTER THREE

LOVE

Harry let out an exhausted moan as he rolled over onto his side in his large queen sized bed deep within the dark depths of the Hogwarts Dungeons. The first thing his eye caught from this new position was the form of his best friend and room mate, sleeping peacefully, in his own four-poster bed not five feet away from him.

Draco.

The sight caused Harry too smile sadly. Being in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he and Draco had now been friends for over five years. Since Lucius had 'rescued' him from the Dursley's, brought him to live at Malfoy Manor and introduced him to Draco, the two had been joined at the hip, almost literally.

At the begging of first year, when the sorting hat had exclaimed 'SLYTHERIN' as soon as it was placed on the blondes head Harry had begun to panic. He feared that he would be separated from his first true friend.

That thought had quickly been erased when he too was placed in the snake den. Ever since that day the two had grown to be closer then ever.

Slytherin's occupied two bedded room's, so instantly he and Draco had moved in together. He remembered his time at the Manor, his home. Since the first night there he and Draco had shared a bed. It took Harry week's to get over his fear of being alone in such a big room, but even when he had conquered it he still found it more peaceful bunking with the blonde.

Lucius and Narcy found it totally normal, even after two years, but after they had returned home for the summer before third year they had mutually decided that they were getting to old to be sleeping together.

The agreement had lasted one night before they had caught each other in the hallway, attempting to sneak into the others room. Ever since then, while at the manor, they took turns sharing a room.

Whilst at school, on the other hand, they had tried to stick to their own beds. Their first night sharing was three day's into first year. Both feeling a bit home sick, it had gotten too much for them and they found comfort in each other. The next two week's they had shared a bed, until one embarrassing morning when Uncle Sev, or more commonly known to the other students as Professor Snape, resident potion's master and greasy-git-extraordinaire, had burst into their room to scold them on sleeping in late.

Severus had of course known about their bed sharing tendencies but had warned them of other students reactions should one of them stumble upon their secret. Needless to say they had spent that weekend researching and practicing locking charms, though they did stick too their own bed's as often as possible.

It became common after a few weeks of school for the teachers and students to know that one boy wouldn't be seen with out the other. They had other friends of course, but they were mutual. Like Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. That was their group, their circle. Pansy and Blaise had been together for almost two years now, which was good considering they had been arranged to be married since birth. Greg and Vincent on the other hand were just mindless automatons, though what they lacked in brains they made up in size.

It must have been no earlier then four in the morning, Harry gathered, but he still couldn't find sleep. He was worried about the upcoming Yule ball. He knew who he wanted to ask, he just didn't have the nerve.

Neither him nor Draco had dated or even showed any interest in anyone at school since they had attended. Some people might have called it strange, two hormone filled sixteen year olds still single. Both of them were the most sort after guy's in Hogwarts, yet no one stood a chance, neither of them were interested in a relationship with anyone. Well almost neither of them.

Harry had first felt it during the summer of fourth year. The squirming in his stomach whenever he had watched Draco do something cute or sexy. It had started off with a shy smile and batted eye lids as he had pleaded Harry for his last Chocolate Frog, one of Draco's few addictions. It was a fleeting second where Harry had remained silent wondering what this feeling was, in the end he had just shrugged it off.

Then it happened again and again.

Next it was during potions at the beginning of fifth year. Draco had noticed that Harry was stirring the potion the wrong way and had quickly corrected him by placing his hand on Harry's and shifting his movement. Harry, marveling at the tingling sensation crawling up his arm, had lost concentration on the potion and blew up the cauldron. Then he began to notice the way he talked, walked, laughed and just generally acted like him self.

Then the dreams started. Oh how he didn't want to think about them.

Pansy had noticed it. She was the first to corner Harry and ask how he felt. After denying it for all of a minute he instantly broke down and told her every thing, every last detail, including the six years of bed sharing. Her conclusion, Love, and Pansy, being the girl she is, had found it romantic. She had _ooh'd_ and _ahh'd_ as any self respecting girl would have.

Then came the innuendo's. It was the knowing smile she would give him every time she caught him staring at Draco's behind when he tied his laces, or the playful wink every time they announced they were off to bed.

After that came the advice. She would drag him up to his room and almost convince him Draco felt the same, urge him to approach the other boy about his feelings, admit he wanted him.

A small moan from the bed next to him broke Harry out of his thoughts.

Draco.

Draco suffered night terror's. According to Narcy he had suffered them since the age of five. The medi-witch at the time had assured them that it was nothing to do with a child's up bringing, it was just something that some children suffered with and that he would grow out of it eventually. Though a wizards night terrors were dangerous.

Lucius had told Harry about one time when Draco was six, he and Narcy had rushed to Draco's room when they were awoken by an ear piercing scream. The scene that met them was utter chaos. Draco was standing, pajama clad, on his bed, eyes screwed shut, screaming his lungs out as any moveable object in his room whirled around him at breakneck speeds. A quick spell from Lucius had rendered young Draco unconscious and every item came to a crashing halt. Draco hadn't remembered a thing the next morning.

The night terrors were another reason for their bed sharing, for since Harry had arrived Draco only got them when Harry was not with him and those were instantly halted when Harry would crawl up next to him.

Harry slipped out of his bed when he noticed that Draco was becoming slightly restless. It never usually got worse then this. Harry was a light sleeper and the second Draco would stir he would be beside him in an instant.

He pulled back Draco's comforter and slid easily between the silk sheets and almost immediately Draco curled up into Harry's side. Harry enjoyed this, the closeness. They always woke up like this and it was never awkward, it was routine.

He studied Draco's pale features, illuminated by the moon shining through the enchanted window above them. Draco really was a breathtaking sight. Platinum blonde hair resting just above his shoulders, the small cute button nose, full pink lips, the mercury grey eyes Harry knew where hiding behind closed eye lids, and soft unblemished skin. Well, almost unblemished. A small, unnoticeable, unless-your-looking, scar split Draco's left manicured eyebrow. The scar made Harry furious.

* * *

_Flashback_

The sorting was over, the feast just ended and the entire group of Slytherin's were heading out of the Great Hall to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Harry couldn't have been more excited to be at Hogwarts with Draco as well as in the same house. He was a little nervous at first, people had kept staring at him and pointing to his scar while whispering to their neighbor. Lucius had warned him to ignore this behavior and Harry was congratulating himself for doing just that.

He and Draco were at the back of the group when they entered the Entrance Hall, being the last two Slytherin's to leave the table, when Harry suddenly felt a foot trip him and found him self face first on the floor.

Laughter rang out behind him as he moaned and accepted Draco's hand to pull himself up.

"Awe look they're holding hands." Some one mocked from the entrance of the Great Hall. "Gonna kiss it better Malfoy?"

"No need to ask who you are." Draco said eying the group of Gryffindor's Harry had just spotted behind them. "Father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford, disgrace." He spat.

Harry counted three Weasley's at Draco's description. He too had been warned by Lucius about associating with the Weasley family, not only were they poor but they also seemed to hold blatant disregard for Wizardry honor.

"Who are you calling a disgrace?" The youngest red head exclaimed. Ron, if Harry remembered right. "Bunch of dark wizards you Malfoy's are." He finished as the rest of the Gryffindor's nodded their agreement's.

"And now Potter's wiv em." Came a thick Irish accent some were in the group, Finnigan.

"Yeah," Agreed one of the older Weasley's, a twin, "Wanna watch it Potter, was the likes of his dad that got your mother and father killed." He finished with a nod at Draco's direction.

Harry of course knew that to be a lie. Lucius and Dumbledore had explained to him the events of that night. How Lucius had been a spy for Dumbledore and gone to warn him over the attack on the Potter's, but while he was gone Voldemort had moved the attack ahead of schedule.

At the comment on his father, Draco, ever the quick to temper, stormed up to the twin and had, despite the size difference, grabbed him buy the front of the robes and slammed him up against the wall before anyone could even react.

"Say that again, _Weasel." _Draco hissed between clenched teeth as his fingers tightened around the red head twin's neck.

A quick shout of '_Expelliamus' _followed by a blinding red light had flown out of the wand of the other twin and hit Draco square in the side, sending him flying head first into a stone statue near the entry to the dungeons.

Snape had walked out into the Entrance Hall at that time and the band off Gryffindor's had hurriedly scampered off into the other direction, though not before receiving punishment.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Draco, luckily, had not lost consciousness that night and only suffered a small gash above his eye where he had hit the statute. Madame Pomfery, the school nurse, had told him that it would scar.

Harry traced the delicate scar with a lightly tanned index finger. He hated the scar for how it had been caused, though he loved it because it was apart of Draco. He loved everything about the slightly smaller boy. The delicate lips he longed to kiss, the pale hands he so desperately wanted to feel on his body, the silk blonde hair he wanted to run his hands through.

Draco.

The blonde now had his head resting on Harry's chest, like a lover would after a night of passion. One pale hand rested on his silk pajama covered stomach while the other lightly gripped to his shoulder. Harry intern held Draco close to him, keeping him safe, happy, loved.

The Malfoy's had been wonderful to Harry over the years. Gave him everything he wanted. Clothes, toy's, books, Quidditch supplies and anything else he had desired, including a loving family. Lucius worked often, so he was not seen much during the holidays but when he was it was a welcomed sight. Narcy on the other hand spoiled the boy's rotten. She took them everywhere, bought them everything and generally acted the loving mother, and that's what Harry thought of her. For Lucius and Narcy were his parents, in a sense of the word, and they treated him like their own. Though there was one thing they couldn't give him.

Draco.

It sucked being in love.

* * *

"Ask him." Pansy urged for the fourth time that hour as she read the latest 'Witch Weekly'.

"No." Harry replied stubbornly.

They had been having the same conversation all morning. Draco was sitting in front of the common room fire playing chess with Blaise and he and Pansy were sat in the corner watching from a distance. After being fed up with his puppy dog eyes and longing look's Pansy had begun to push again.

"Why?" She whined, closing her magazine, obviously fed up with the raven heads stubbornness.

"What if he says no?" Harry sighed.

"He won't." Pansy replied defiantly.

"Well what is he _does_ say no?" Harry asked worriedly. "What if he thinks I'm hitting on him and doesn't want to talk to me any more?"

"But you _are _trying to hit on him." Pansy said exasperatedly. "Sorry, sorry." She finished noticing Harry's angry glare.

"Look," She continued, "No matter what, I highly doubt he would stop talking to you. Your like a team or something, completely and utterly inseparable."

"But still." He said throwing a nervous glance to the two at the fire. Draco had just won the round and started to do his 'happy dance'. The common room was completely empty at this time on a Sunday morning, there was no way Draco would do that particular dance if it wasn't.

"Stop drooling." Pansy ordered as she noticed her friends dazed look.

"But look at him." Harry whined. "He's so cute."

"If you say so." The blonde replied, she only had eyes for Blaise.

"He is." Harry said dreamily. "The way his nose scrunches up when he's thinking, and the way he does that thing with his mouth, and then he does that dance when he's really happy."

"Oh my god." Pansy exclaimed in disgust. "Your like a love sick Hufflepuff!"

"Am not." Harry said grumpily.

"Are too."

"Am NOT!"

"Listen." Pansy growled. "Either you ask him to go to the Ball or I will ask him for you."

"You wouldn't." Harry cried out in shock.

"Oh I would." Pansy challenged. "Look, just say that cause neither of you have a date that you thought you should go together, you can tag along with Blaise and I."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "You think he would fall for it?"

"More than likely." Pansy shrugged. "But if you don't do it, then I will."

"Ok, ok." Harry cried in defeat. "When?"

"Now."

"NOW?" Harry shouted.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Blaise asked as he kissed his girlfriend briefly on the cheek.

The arrival of the two to his and Pansy's side of the room had shocked Harry into quietness and he quickly hid his blush when he noticed Draco send him a smile as he sat down.

"Yeah, what's with the yelling?" Draco inquired. "You can usually hold off hours before yelling at her Harry."

"Harry wants to ask you something Draco." Pansy said with a commanding look at Harry.

"It's nothing important." Harry assured as he glared back at Pansy. "I'll ask you later."

"Chicken." Pansy mumbled quickly covering it with a cough.

"Your pathetic Pansy." Harry sighed.

"I'm pathetic?" Pansy asked with a raised eye brow and a knowing look.

"Yes." Harry said with a pout as he folded his arms and sunk back into his chair.

"Three days Harry." Pansy said warningly. "That's all you have until I move onto Plan B."

"Plan B?" Blaise asked with a frown as he watched the verbal ping pong. "What's goin on guy's?"

"Nothing love." Pansy exclaimed overly cheerful.

"What's up Harry?" Draco asked watching his friends sullen look.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled to the floor. "Look are we going to Hogsmede today or not?" He asked the group.

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. "I need more chocolate frog's. Come on Harry." He proclaimed as he grabbed his friends hand and proceeded to drag him out of the common room.

All Pansy could do was sigh.

* * *

"Two day's." Pansy warned over breakfast Monday morning.

"I know." Harry complained gloomily.

He had tried to ask Draco yesterday, he really had. First in the Three Broom Stick's when they had begun discussing the ball, then Madame Rosemerta just had to interrupt, asking them for their orders, effectively halting all Yule-time conversation.

Then he had tried whist in Madame Malkins newly opened Hosgmede branch. They had been buying new robes, nothing special, just for the sake of spending money. He had seen a really nice and expensive cloak that would have made Draco look absolutely stunning, he had just handed it to the blonde and as was about to suggest wearing it to the ball when Pansy had come bounding over with something for Harry to try on, unintentionally interrupting the conversation, oh how he wanted to kill her at that moment.

The last attempt was on the way back from Hogsmede. The four of them had begun talking about the ball again and Harry had just worked up enough courage to ask the blonde when Weasley had interrupted. Granger had rumored to have spent a solid hour after the confrontation trying to chase the newly transfigured rodent around the school before catching him.

"Do you know when your going to do it?" Pansy asked over the clatter of silverware as she wiped her mouth elegantly with her napkin.

"Today." Harry replied determinedly.

"Well you better hurry." Pansy responded as she rose from the table. "It's only a week away, somebody else might beat you to it."

"What?" Harry shouted in shock. "What have you heard?"

"Calm down Harry." Pansy whispered as Draco and Blaise followed them out of the Great Hall towards potion's. "Every one in the school is too scared to ask him."

"Scared?" He asked in confusion. "Why would they be scared?"

"Because of you." Pansy sighed. "There afraid you will hex them for trying to take your man."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted loudly. "Sorry, what?" He asked again in a whisper as he noticed Draco and Blaise's perplexed look's.

"People notice thing's Harry." Pansy said softly. "Even the Hufflepuff's noticed your smitten over him. No one would dare incur the wraith of the boy-who-lived."

"Shit." Harry mumbled as he opened the door to the Potion's lab. "Is it that obvious?"

"To everyone but Draco." Pansy sighed with a look back towards the blonde. "I think he does notice it though but berates him self for being to hopeful." She finished with a frown.

"Why would he be hopeful that I'm fawning over him?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat down in his seat and leaned over the desk to continue his whispered conversation with Pansy who now sat in front of him. Draco and Blaise were too wrapped up in their own discussion to notice.

"Harry." She whispered with a side long glance at the blonde next to him. "Draco wants you as bad, if not more, than you want him."

"What? How would you know?" Harry asked with a longing look at the blonde boy.

"I just do Harry." Pansy said with a smile. "Trust me. No two people can spend as much time together as you two do without developing feeling's."

Harry just sighed and shook his head as he lent back into his seat. If only she was right.

"Quiet down class." Came the drawling voice of the Potions Professor as he waltzed into the room. Harry idly wondered when it had filled up around him. "Today's lesson will be completely theory. No talking is required as you write down your notes. Next lesson we will begin the potion. Now get to work." Snape finished and with a wave of his wand the long list of ingredients, properties and instructions appeared on the board behind him.

"Draco," Harry whispered once every one in the room had begun scribbling down the note's. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry." The blonde whispered back as he glanced up to the board and continued writing.

Harry took a look at the blonde as he bent over his parchment and let out a slow breath. His heart was beating faster then a rampaging Hippogriff.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me next week?" Harry asked quietly as he returned his head back down to the parchment with his own notes on it, willing his hand to stop shaking.

"Sure." Came the almost immediate response.

"Really?" Harry asked loud enough from the whole room to hear and stop writing.

"Mr. Potter." Snape drawled. "I believe I said no talking."

"Sorry unc…Um Professor." Harry said cautiously, Sev hated it when he or Draco called him Uncle.

"Yes really." Whispered Draco once all the other students had returned to their work. "I was going to ask you myself later."

"You were?" Harry almost shouted causing the others in the room to once again turn to him. "Umm…… Sorry?" Harry said with a shrug to the Potions Master.

"Yes." Draco hissed once the class had again settled down. "And keep your voice down, you'll get us detention."

"Sorry." Harry replied sheepishly, though he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

* * *

"He said yes?" Pansy squealed in delight at the end of the day. They had gone up to his and Draco's room to talk while Draco and Blaise began another game of chess down in the common room. They had done this often, both he and Draco, Pansy was the mother of the group, everyone went to her for advice.

"Yes." Harry replied with the same grin he had been wearing all day.

"Harry that's wonderful." Pansy replied with a hug but frowned when she noticed his shocked expression after she had pulled away. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh no." Harry moaned into his hand's. "What have I done?"

"Harry? What do you mean? Come on your scaring me." Pansy demanded fearfully.

"I asked Draco to the ball." Harry said franticly. "Pansy! I asked him to the ball!" He almost finished in a yell.

"I know you did honey." Pansy tried to sooth. "What's wrong?"

"I asked him as a date!" He shouted hysterically. "Not only that, I have a monster crush on him! I don't even know if he's gay! What if I try to kiss him! I'll ruin everything." He ended in a sob as a few stray tears fell down his cheek.

"Harry, Harry." Pansy soothed quietly as she pulled the boy into her lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Draco agreed to go with you, he even said he wanted to ask you, there's nothing to worry about. And you and I both know Draco's as bent as a bronze knut."

"What?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the blonde girl wiping his eye's. "Draco's gay?"

"Yes." Pansy laughed frantically. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Well, no." Harry muttered in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"God Harry!" Pansy exclaimed. "You've lived with Draco for six years! He has to be the biggest flamer ever!"

"What?" Harry asked dubiously. "By the way, I resent the flamer remark."

"Sorry," Pansy waved him off. "But I mean come one Harry. Draco has a bigger wardrobe than _you_, _Blaise_ and _I _combined. He spends an hour combing his hair, he sleeps in the arm's of another boy every other night, and that 'Happy Dance' he does? If that doesn't scream gay then I don't know what does."

"You think?" Harry asked skeptically. "I've never noticed."

"Harry, even Greg and Vince noticed." Pansy sighedwith a shake of her head. "Your just too busy staring at his ass."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed with a blush. "It's not always about his ass."

"I know babe." Pansy smiled earning her a poked tongue.

"You guys finished in their?" Draco's voice came suddenly through the door. Whenever one of them required Pansy's counseling the other would always announce there arrival before entering, it was courtesy.

"Come in sweetie!" Pansy shouted with a playful smile at Harry.

"Blaise is waiting for you." Draco informed Pansy when he entered the room.

"Thanks." Pansy replied. "Get some sleep." She told Harry after kissing him lightly on the forehead before leaving.

"You alright Harry?" Draco asked the raven haired boy sat on the bed after noticing the faint tear tracks down his left cheek.

"Yeah." Harry smiled cheerfully at the blonde.

"OK." Draco replied with his own smile. "I'm gonna have a shower before bed."

At Harry's nod Draco grabbed his pajama's and went through the bathroom door off the side of the bedroom.

Harry himself changed into his own green silk night clothes and slid into bed, listening to the faint patter of water coming from the shower in the next room, trying not to get too jealous at the soap Draco would now be holding.

After a while he heard the water shut off and a few minutes later Draco slipped into the room and extinguished the lights with a wave of his wand.

A light pressure tipped his matters and he felt the quilt being pulled back as Draco slipped in beside him.

"You don't mind?" Draco asked in a whisper once he had gotten himself comfortable next to Harry.

"Course not." Harry replied with a smile.

"Night Harry." Draco yawned as he curled up beside the green-eyed boy.

"Night Draco." Harry whispered into the dark.

Yes, he was definitely in love.

* * *

Well yeah, hope it was ok... 


	4. Yule Time Cheer

Hey all and welcome to the fourth chapter of Slytherin Savior.

This story details the life of Harry Potter should Lucius Malfoy have gained costody of him. It began a few months before first year and now is in sixth year.

I'd like to thank Laura again for her Beta'ring. She is a miricale worker!

I now have reached 75 Reviews! Im so happy! I cant belive how many people love this story!

Thanks to all my reviewers! - Too many to thank individually

**brandnewsemester** - Sorry about the whole 'there' 'thier' mix up, but ay, even Rowling's isnt perfect, she has spelling mistakes too!

**Moon Turnip** - I know it was a really big jump, i was toying with the idea of writing one or two chapters for the inbetween years but i kinda didnt, as you can tell. Maybe one day i will re-write it. I must confess though that i have no idea were i am goin with this story.

**Cerulean Waters **- I know i said sex scene in chapter 3, but i have no idea why i said it! Honest, i thought there was one but turns out there isnt! Strange, but there is one in this chapter! Im sure of it.

**Nightborn Angel **- Gayness, i love it! And what can i say? Harry seems to doubt everthing, tis what makes him cute! Oh and by the way, in my Harry Potter Universe, people dont get morning erections, lol, actually i never thought of it, maybe one would get out of bed before the other? Dunno, honestly though, i got over that problem when i was 17, so maybe they have? Lol, really dunno, sorry :)

**And a few extra answers**.  
**D**ominance will be shared, though i think Harry will be more 'on-top', i like the idea of a sub Draco. :)  
**W**easleys and Granger wont be in the story, cept maybe here and there.  
**I** will update when i can, do **not** expect miricales.  
**T**hey do get together in this chapter, there will be fluff! and Humour!

* * *

Harry Potter – The Slytherin Savior

CHAPTER FOUR

YULE TIME CHEER

The day of the ball was fast approaching and Harry couldn't have been more nervous. He and Draco had been through everything together, and if Pansy was wrong, if Draco didn't like him like that, then one mistake could ruin everything.

Six years they had been partners in crime. They were responsible for forty percent of the mischief played in the school, the other sixty belonging to the Weasley Twin's. They had been the cause of Seamus Finnigan's green skin for a week, to match his annoying accent. Susan Bone's regurgitating backpack. Neville Longbottom's self dancing shoes and even Professor McGonagall's vanishing class room.

They had won the Quidditch cup together every year since first, Harry as Seeker and Draco as Keeper. They also played a major role in securing the House cup for Slytherin five year's running, soon to be six.

First year, after being informed of it by Lucius, they had rescued the Philosophers Stone, kept deep within the heart of the castle, from Professor Quirrell. Second year they had rescued, begrudgingly of course, the youngest Weasley brat from the Chamber of Secrets after Alexander Nott, a known Death Eater, had slipped Voldemort's enchanted Diary into the Weasley's supplies.

Third year they had captured Peter Pettigrew, effectively releasing Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, from Azkaban Prison. And even after an uneventful fourth and fifth year he and the blonde had become even closer.

The Yule Ball was to be held the coming Friday, the day after tomorrow, and Sunday the students would return to their home's for Christmas.

"Harry?" Draco asked Thursday night as he flipped through the latest 'Wizards Style' magazine from his position on the couch in front of the common room fire. "What are you wearing tomorrow night?"

Harry who had been sitting next to the blonde, watching him dreamily while Pansy and Blaise poked fun at him behind his back for the past hour, didn't hear the question but was instantly pulled out of his trance when something solid hit the back of his head.

"Pansy!" Harry roared as he picked up the Chocolate Frog packet that had hit him. "What the hell was that for?"

"I believe Draco asked you something." Pansy replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, fighting a blush. "Yeah Draco?" He asked the blonde.

"I asked what you were wearing tomorrow." Draco repeated, looking up from his magazine. "I was gonna wear that cloak you picked out for me in Madame Malkin's last week. You know the silver one?"

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded dumbly as he imaged Draco in nothing but said cloak. "I, um, mean yeah that should look great." He finished lamely once he got over his day dream, only to have Pansy snigger at him.

"Well what about you?" Draco asked with a raised brow. "I think you should wear that one father got you for you birthday, you looked, um, really nice in it." He finished quickly.

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was blushing.

"Did you like it Draco?" Harry asked with a playful smirk, he figured he would see if he could get Draco to blush harder.

"Um, yeah." Draco replied, now a deep shade of crimson. "It was really, um, nice. Hey can I have that Chocolate Frog?" He finished, attempting to change the subject.

"No." Harry remarked pompously.

"_Harry._" Draco whined. "Please."

"Nope." He replied fumbling to open the wrapper.

"I'll fight you for it." Draco said with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

"Have to catch me." Harry shouted before jumping of the couch and running to the other end of the room, Draco giving chance.

"There so childish." Blaise sighed from beside his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Pansy agreed.

"When do you think they will get a clue?" Blaise asked with a chuckle.

"Soon, hopefully." Pansy frowned. "For all our sakes."

"OK, OK." Harry shouted from his position on the floor, Draco effectively pining him. "I'll share!"

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Harry moaned.

"I did no such thing Harry Potter." Pansy replied sternly.

The day had come. One hour from now the entire student population would witness he and Draco Malfoy, the two most sought after guys in school, enter the Great Hall for the Yule Ball as each other's dates.

He and Pansy were currently situated in his and Draco's bathroom while Blaise and Draco were off getting ready in Pansy's room. Pansy was seated on the porcelain counter while Harry studied his reflection in the full length mirror. As requested he wore the cloak Lucius had bought him for his birthday. It was emerald green, like his eyes, and was lined with silver trimming, an elegant silver Dragon marked the back with the word _Magic Fire_ written underneath it in Latin. Underneath the cloak he wore tight leather pants and a pressed white shirt.

"It's going to be disastrous." The raven haired teen moaned again.

"Don't start this again Harry." Pansy whined from her position on the bathroom counter. "Nothing will go wrong."

"I'm gonna kiss him." He mumbled, "I know it, and it will ruin everything."

"Then simply don't kiss him!" Pansy exclaimed, she really was getting fed up with this.

"How can I not?" Harry shouted turning to look at the girl. "Have you seen him? Totally kissable! He'd never be interested in me." He finished with a pout to his reflection, tear glistened eyes looking back at him.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Pansy sighed. "Every girl and most of the guy's in Hogwarts wants to be your bed buddy."

"You don't." He pointed out.

"Well of course not!" The blonde replied. "You know Blaise is the only guy for me. The way he moves, how his dark locks shine in the sun, the way his brown eye's gli……"

"Pansy!" Harry exclaimed breaking the girl's triad. "We're comforting me here!"

"Oh, sorry." Pansy mumbled sheepishly. "The point is you're gorgeous and Draco knows it."

"No," Harry corrected, "The point is I'm going to kiss him and ruin everything."

"Well then," Pansy said as she jumped down from the counter and joined Harry at the mirror. "If this is your last kiss then you better make it count."

"So you agree." Harry said looking down at the ground.

"No, I total disagree." Pansy replied as she rested her chin on Harry's shoulder and studied him in the mirror. "I'm just saying that this could be your last kiss, or your first kiss. Either way make it count."

"This will be my first kiss." Harry mumbled. "Draco's too. Oh my god, what if he doesn't like it and I just stole his first kiss." He shrieked.

"Harry!" Pansy shouted. "Get over it! You want Draco, Draco wants you. Go to the ball, dance with him, snog him, hell bang him into the mattress afterwards for all I care. Just.Stop.Whining!"

"Jeez Pans." Harry whispered, though still blushing over the mattress remark. "No need to yell."

"Errg!" Pansy shrieked throwing her hands up into the air before she made her way out of the room. "Boy's!"

Harry allowed him self a small giggle at Pansy's reaction before schooling his features and following her out of the bathroom and down into the common room.

"Calmed down yet?" He asked the girl once he located her on the couch.

"You're a bastard Harry, you know that?" She asked with a glare.

"Yep!" Harry exclaimed happily before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey!" Some one shouted from the top of the stairs. "Get you hands off my girlfriend."

Harry turned to the sound and poked his tongue out at Blaise before quickly biting it at the sight he saw there.

Draco.

He looked, magnificent.

Like Harry, Draco was dressed in black leather pants and a silk white buttoned up shirt, both items tight enough that they clung to his body in all the right place, emphasizing his arms, stomach, hips and waist. Draped over his shoulders was the silver cloak Harry had picked out for him at Madame Malkins, held together by double golden clasps around the neck and below the collar bone. As Draco dramatically twisted around on the top of the stairs Harry noticed that the back of the cloak contained a black asp with emerald eyes curled in the middle of his back. His smooth blonde hair was brushed back and elegantly tide behind his neck in a black piece of leather.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

"Harry," Pansy whispered in a sing-song voice. "You're drooling."

Harry nodded his head dazedly as Draco and Blaise made their way down the stairs to stand in front of their respective partners.

Harry gulped when Draco smiled at him. "You look, umm… amazing." He said in a whisper.

"Thanks." Draco blushed. "You do too."

"Well." Blaise cleared his throat. "Shall we get going?"

Harry smiled as he stood to Draco's side and linked his arm around the blonde's. "Yeah." He said happily as he escorted the other boy to the door.

"Why do you get to be the guy on this date?" Draco asked with a raised brow once they had left the dungeons and entered the Entrance Hall.

"Because I asked you out." Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

"Now, now boy's." Pansy scolded. "Enough pillow talk, we're here now."

Both boy's blushed at the implication but instantly righted themselves when the doors to the Great Hall opened of their own accord.

This was the first Yule ball at Hogwarts in some time and the teachers had outdone themselves on the decorations.

The walls were lined with pristine white Christmas tree's, each one decorated in purple and silver ornaments with a thin layer of snow at each of their bases. Golden spheres of light floated above head giving off a soft orange glow as enchanted snowflakes fell from the ceiling, melting away before they had a chance to touch any thing.

Round tables with various amounts of seats were dotted out and around the wooden dance floor, each table completely set with plate, cutlery and glassware. The Professors all sat at the usual staff table chatting merrily as soft music played out around the hall.

It seemed that the four Slytherin's were the last to arrive and when they sat themselves at one of the last remaining tables the Headmaster stood to address the school.

"Student and Teachers, welcome all!" Dumbledore exclaimed joyfully. "I thank you all for attending this marvelous night at I do hope you all have a good time."

With the short speech concluded Dumbledore took his seat again and the hall broke out in polite applause, even the Slytherin's.

On top of their plates sat a menu, Harry had seen this many of times while living with the Malfoy's. Glancing down the list he said the food he wanted and was instantly rewarded with the smell off rich beef, vegetables and gravy.

"Smell's good." Draco commented with a shy smile at Harry and proceeded to order the same.

"There even ordering the same meal!" Pansy whispered excitedly into Blaise's ear causing the dark haired boy to snort loudly.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas break?" He asked the two other boy's seated across from him.

"Going home." Draco shrugged as he took a sip from his goblet. "Father's big on the whole family only Christmas thing."

"Christmas at the Malfoy's." Blaise pondered. "Now that's something I'd like to see."

"Don't remind me." Harry moaned. "Another year of Draco waking me up at six a.m. by _bouncing_ on me."

"Really?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow causing both boy's to blush.

"Your one to talk Harry." Draco said pointing his fork at the raven haired boy next to him. "I recall two years ago that after I, _bounced_ on you, as you so eloquently put it, a certain someone spent ten minutes running through the hall's singing "We wish you a merry Christmas" wearing nothing but reindeer boxer shorts."

"Oh god." Harry groaned as Pansy and Blaise broke out in fits of laughter. "Did you have to tell them that?"

"Yep." The blonde boy smiled cheekily.

"Oh I wish I could have seen that." Pansy chuckled. "I bet it was so cute."

"It was." Draco said eagerly before blushing and returning to his meal.

"_Smitten_." Pansy coughed into her fist, earning a glare off Harry, effectively returning her to her meal.

Ten minutes later after the food was eaten and the plates vanished, Harry let out a slow breath stood up and offered his hand to Draco.

"Would you care to dance ma' lady?" He asked the blonde in a slow drawling voice.

"Why, I'd be delighted." Draco squealed in a very good impression of Pansy before taking the hand offered to him and being led out onto the dance floor.

The song was slow and rhythmic so the two boy's stood in the middle of the dance floor holding onto each other as they swayed softly, side to side, to the beat. Draco with his arms around Harry's neck and Harry's own circling the blondes waist.

"You look really nice tonight Harry." Draco said after they had been dancing for a few minutes.

"So do you Draco." Harry replied pulling the blonde slightly closer to him.

"Fag." Some one shouted as they bumped into Harry from behind. Draco was at his defense in an instant.

"What the fuck is your problem _Weasel!_"He hissed at the red head who was clutching Granger by the hand.

"You are _Malfoy._" Ron spat. "You and your faggy boyfriend here." He finished motioning his head in Harry's direction.

"You got something to say to me?" Harry asked the red head, narrowing his eyes menacingly. "Then say it to my face."

"You're a pouf!" Ron said as he stepped up to Harry, towering over him.

"Mr. Weasley!" Someone drawled from behind Harry. "100 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention for such language, you can also count on your mother being informed of this incident."

Ron turned beet red before stomping off the dance floor dragging Granger with him.

"Thanks Uncle Sev." Draco smirked.

"Not a problem Draco." Severus smiled.

"How's Sirius?" Harry asked his adoptive uncle with a playful wink.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." The potions master drawled before walking off the dance floor leaving the two boy's to return to their interrupted dance.

"Do they think were stupid?" Draco asked once he was back in Harry's arms swaying to the music. "It's not like we don't know their doing it like rabbits."

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "I really did not need the mental image of my Godfather and Sev going at it."

"Sorry Harry." Draco chuckled before pulling Harry flush against his body. "Oh Sirius, take me, take me now." He said in an overdramatic Severus imitation, this was a game they usually liked to play at the manor when the two men were in listening distance.

"But Severus." Harry sighed in a similar tone. "Aren't you not still sore from last time?"

"Never my love." Draco replied in his Severus voice as he ran his hand lovingly down Harry's cheek and wrapped his left leg around Harry's waist. "For you know you not only fill me with your manhood, but also a sense of peace."

"Oh Sev my love." Harry sighed as he gripped Draco's leg from behind and dipped him towards the ground. "Kiss me my sweet."

After Harry's proclamation his eyes locked with those of the blonde in his arms, and the world stopped. It felt like hours as he studied the mercury grey gaze and he watched as several emotions, new and old, past through his eyes. Compassion, understanding, familiarity, love, lust and eternal devotion.

"Harry?" Draco said in a whisper still not breaking eye contact.

"Yes?" Harry asked in a daze.

"Kiss me." Draco replied with urgency.

"Ok." Harry murmured before sliding his hand behind the blonde's neck and bringing his lips slowly down onto Draco's as the Great Hall broke into applause.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Every thing Harry had dreamed it would be. The world around him dissolved into nothingness as Draco gently parted his lips allowing Harry to share the breath in his lungs before tentatively inching his tongue in.

Draco's hands gently ran down Harry's arms, back and neck while Harry's own hands threaded themselves into Draco's now loose hair as the kiss became more passionate and tongues furiously fought for dominance.

When they began to feel the burning in their lungs they unwillingly pulled away from the others mouth and rested their foreheads together as Harry's arms relaxed on Draco's shoulders as Draco slid his arms tighter around Harry's waist.

"Wow." Draco breathed out.

"Yeah." Harry smiled behind closed eyes.

"That was you right?" Draco asked in a whisper. "Not Sirius."

"Definitely me." Harry grinned.

"Good." The blonde replied giving Harry a small peck on the lips.

"Does it seem quiet to you?" Harry asked after a moments rest.

"Yeah." Draco replied before shifting his head to the side to study the Great Hall, Harry doing the same in the opposite direction.

The sight that met Harry would have been one of utmost hilarity had the situation been different. Every girl who partnered up was clinging to her partner in what looked like urgency as they watched the two boy's dreamily. All the single girls, and even some of the guys watched with looks of longing and Pansy was being held from behind by Blaise with tears in her eyes. The kind of tears a mother shed's when she realizes her baby had just grown up.

When he and Draco switched sides Harry was met with a similar group, though this one had a few more Gryffindor's in it who looked at the two with loathing.

"What's a matter?" Draco asked the students as a whole. "Haven't you ever seen two people kiss before?"

Harry laughed before grasping Draco's hand and running out of the Great Hall with him.

"Pay up." Pansy sobbed when she turned to Blaise holding her hand out. "It's before ten."

"Dammit." Blaise muttered as he reached into his robes and pulled out a pouch of gold and handed it over to his girlfriend.

* * *

Draco giggled as he and Harry ran across the snowy grounds of Hogwarts toward the rose gardens.

"Harry stop." He laughed as he pulled back on the raven haired teen's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Running away with you." Harry smiled as he pulled the other boy into his arms and spun around on the spot before falling over into the snow with Draco landing on top of him.

"Why?" Draco chuckled as he kissed Harry quickly on the lips.

"So no one else can have you." He grinned before pulling the blonde back down into another quick kiss.

"What brought this on?" Draco laughed when his lips were released.

"Pansy said every one in the school wanted you, and I don't intend to share." Harry said stubbornly though with a smile.

"Pansy?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just what exactly have you two been talking about?"

"You." Harry said with another swift kiss. He was loving every moment of this despite his now wet back from the melting snow.

"Me?" Draco asked. "How so?"

"Who do you think we've been talking about for the past, oh I dunno, ever?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Bitch." Draco exclaimed unexpectedly.

"Draco, what?" Harry asked suddenly taken back.

"For the past year she's been urging me to ask you out." Draco said with a serious look. "She never once told me that you liked me too."

"You've liked me for a year?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Draco exclaimed. "Longer. It wasn't until last year that I told her."

"Why that double-crossing little……" Harry begun. "Remind me to torture her later."

"Get in line." Draco said with a smirk. "How did it take us so long?"

"We're just stupid I guess." Harry said with another kiss.

"Mhmm." Draco mumbled as he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth.

* * *

"Right, who had forty Galleons on December the sixteenth?" Some one shouted from with in the crowd of student's gathered in the Great Hall.

"That would be me." Severus drawled as he strode forward and collected his money from the seventh year.

"Severus!" McGonagall exclaimed in outrage. "I'm appalled! Betting on when two students would get together."

"Considering this counts as a date," The seventh year shouted again. "Who had twenty Galleons on their first date?"

"I believe that was me." Albus Dumbledore proclaimed amusedly as he stepped forward.

"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed again.

* * *

The two boys lay panting in the snow as the pulled away from their recent kiss. Both were soaked through from the melted snow and shivering in the cold night air.

"While I could do this all night." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "It's bloody cold out here."

"I concur." Harry agreed. "Bed time?" He asked with a wink.

"Bath time." Draco corrected before grasping Harry's hand and dragging him inside.

* * *

"It's just a bit of fun Minerva." Dumbledore sighed as the Transfiguration teacher berated him on his choice of gambling.

"OK!" The seventh year shouted again. "Who also had twenty Galleons on Severus Snape and Sirius Black being an item?"

"Me again." The headmaster shouted to the seventh year.

"ALBUS!" McGonagall and Snape cried at the same time.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, "Maybe that was going just a bit too far.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Harry asked as he undid the clasp on Draco's soaked cloak while the bath filled itself behind them.

"Positive." He whispered as he shrugged the unfastened cloak to the bathroom floor and toed his shoes off.

"We don't have to so soon." Harry assured as he began to undo the buttons on the front of Draco's shirt.

"Then why are you still undressing me?" Draco asked breathlessly. "No don't stop." He continued as Harry's hands halted there job. "I've waited for this since fourth year. We're beyond the dating stage."

Harry nodded his agreement as he undid the final button revealing a pale chest.

"Beautiful." He breathed as he lowered his head to the exposed collarbone and began sucking on the uncovered flesh.

"Harry…" Draco moaned as he titled his head to the side allowing his lover more access to his neck.

"Patience." Harry now whispered into the blonde's mouth as he slid his hands up Draco's naked chest and resting them on his shoulders before allowing the shirt to slide down his arms onto the floor.

Draco dimly heard the bath tap shut itself off as he savored the taste of Harry's mouth while he began unclasping the raven haired teen's cloak and allowing it to slide to the floor as Harry worked on the button on his pants. Once Draco had slipped out of the leather, leaving him standing in boxer shorts, he began to undo Harry's own shirt.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as pale hands ran over his newly uncovered tanned chest and shoulders once his shirt had been discarded. Sliding his hands down Draco's waist he thumbed the waist band of Draco's boxers and after meeting no resistance pulled them down and over the blonde's arousal.

Draco gasped as cold air swept against his now free erection and quickly returned the favor by removing Harry's own pants and boxers.

"Simply beautiful." Harry observed as he studied the naked form in front of him before leading Draco by the hand over to the full tub.

The water was just perfect as Harry stepped into the bath and slid down into the warm water with Draco between his legs, his own erection pressed up between his stomach and Draco's back.

Harry leaned forward and continued his work on Draco's neck as he reached over the side of the bath for the soap block and began to work it over Draco's naked chest. The blonde gasped softly as a thumb was lightly traced over his harden nipple and he pushed back slightly earning a moan from Harry at the friction the movement had caused in his manhood.

Harry ran the soap over Draco's chest and then down into circular motions over his flat stomach while he continued his abuse on the blonde's neck, making sure he left his mark on him. When Harry's hand made it in-between Draco's thighs the smaller boy let out a small whimper of need, instantly thrusting back onto Harry's body halting him in his work on the boy's neck to lean back and let out a shuddering gasp of pleasure.

"Harry, please." Draco pleaded as Harry continued rubbing the soap up and down the blonde's thigh.

At the sound of begging Harry dropped the soap to the bottom of the tub and ghosted his hand up Draco's thigh and began fondling the blonde's testicles. Draco moaned once again at the contact and wrapped his arms behind him to pull Harry's mouth back to his neck.

With the invitation Harry moved his hand up higher to wrap around Draco's needy erection, causing the blonde to again thrust into Harry's body as Harry simultaneously left his mark on his neck and slowly pumped his hand up and down Draco's shaft.

"Faster…" Draco moaned as he continued driving his body against Harry's member causing Harry to whimper into his neck. The thrusting motion of Draco's body not only returned the favor Harry was giving him but also caused his erection to pump harder against Harry's hand.

Harry stoked the blonde faster as he used his free hand to wrap around the delicate waist, drawing the pale body closer to his. The water in the bath splashed over the edges as both boy's neared their completion.

"Draco…" Harry groaned out as he swung his head back and pulled the boy harder against him as he shot his seed in the water and between their bodies.

The shout of his name and the spasm of the body behind him caused Draco to go over the edge and he lifted his hips out of the water as his own seed shot out over his chest and Harry's still pumping fist.

Draco lay back down against his panting lover, feeling his slowly deflating erection in his back and the slickness in-between their bodies.

Once his breathing was under control Harry released the unclean water from the tub and began filling it up again, and after he had cleaned himself and his lover's bodies off he stood with Draco still in his arms and stepped out of the tub and began drying them both off.

Once dried and dressed in pajamas, Harry lead Draco over to his bed and they both quietly slipped in, Draco the whole time in Harry's embrace.

"I love you." Draco whispered from his position on Harry's chest, Harry holding him like nights before.

"I love you too." Harry replied as he pulled the blonde up for a sweet kiss before allowing him to rest his head in the nook of Harry's shoulder before they both fell asleep wrap in each others arms.

* * *

First sex scene! EVER! Im quite happy with how it turned out! Let me know what you think. Oh and dont start having a go at me because they did it so soon! They been inlove for ever, they wanted this for ever, they took advantage of that fact, and as Draco said "There waayyyy past the dating stage!" I mean, come on, they been sleeping together since they were 10! 


	5. Home for the Holidays

Hello all. I know it has been soooo long since i have updated this story but i have been on a very long vacation so i really have not had time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can give me some hints in your reviews because i really have no idea where i am now going to go with this story. Thans :)

By the way. I am looking for an artist who is willing to draw somthing for one of my stories. If you interested please e-mail me and let me know.

* * *

Harry Potter – The Slytherin Savior

CHAPTER FIVE

HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS

Harry snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded him as he slowly began to wake in his bed deep within the Slytherin dungeons of Hogwarts. The sound of a soft rhythmic beating heart lulled him out of the final stage of drowsiness and he smiled down into the warm flesh beneath him.

Looking up through slightly foggy eye's, Harry noticed the sleeping form of his lover. Draco. This thought brought a bigger smile to his face as he watched the blonde's semi opened mouth draw in the air around him. Last night he had kissed those soft pink lips and his tongue had explored the dark depths beyond them.

Harry listened as the blonde's breathing became slightly heavier as he began to wake and he idly wondered how he had ended up in Draco's arms after they had gone to sleep.

"Morning love." Draco whispered as he spotted Harry through half lidded eye's.

"Morning." Harry smiled as he crawled up his lovers body to place a gentle kiss on the half-asleep boys lips. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Draco yawned as he stretched and wrapped his arms around Harry's body. "Better then ever."

"You know lunch is starting soon." Harry said with another kiss.

"Do we have to get up?" Draco pouted. "Can't we stay here until tomorrow?"

"Well." Harry purred seductively. "If you get up, we can have a shower."

"I think I could get use to these water sports." Harry whispered in Draco's ear as they made their way, hand in hand, to the Great Hall and hour later.

"Mmm." Draco moaned as pinned Harry to the wall with his body. "Me too."

"Come on." Harry giggled as he kissed Draco lovingly on the cheek. "We're not going to get anything done if we keep this up." He finished as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and pulled him towards the Great Hall.

The applause they got when they entered the Great Hall for lunch was deafening, and the standing ovation from their housemates caused the boy's the blush crimson as they walked towards the Slytherin table in each other arms.

"Good afternoon." Pansy winked as the boys sat down across from her and Blaise. "We didn't think you were bothering."

"You two put on quiet a show last night." Blaise said with a smile.

"Oh my god." Harry moaned into Draco's shoulder. "I forgot everyone saw that. Was it that bad?"

"It was… entertaining." Pansy said before falling sideways into Blaise's arm's. "Oh Sev, take me now." She wailed through a fit of laughter.

"Oh no." Draco exclaimed worriedly as he glanced up to the empty teachers seat were his godfather usually sat. "Was he mad?"

"More like totally embarrassed." Blaise replied.

"Yeah." Pansy laughed. "But you know what my favorite part was?"

"Harry?" Blaise whispered seductively into Pansy's ear.

"Yes Draco?" Pansy's replied in a deep voice.

"Kiss me." Blaise sighed.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy exclaimed dramatically.

"HEY!" Harry shouted in outrage at the pairs performance.

"I thought it was romantic." Draco pouted.

"It was babe." Harry soothed as he slipped his arm around Draco's waist and sent a glare at the other two laughing Slytherin's.

"Don't worry Draco." Pansy assured, "Totally drool worthy. And hey it won me thirty Galleons."

"What?" Harry asked the blonde haired girl.

"Draco, what's that on your neck?" Blaise inquired, effectively changing the subject.

"Um……" Draco blushed as he covered Harry's mark with his hand.

"Oh my god." Pansy shrieked, "What did you two do last night?"

"Just had a bath." Harry replied before he could think about what he was saying. "Oh god." He mumbled again into Draco's neck.

"Errg." Blaise cringed in feigned horror. "Spare me the detail's."

"What are you smiling at." Draco glared at Pansy as he stroked the ebony locks of hair on his lovers hiding head. "Don't think your off the hook for your antic's."

"Me?" Pansy said with false innocence. "What ever did I do?"

"You know full well, Miss I'm-sure-he-likes-you-too." Draco hissed angrily at the girl. "You never once told me that Harry liked me."

"Oh that." Pansy replied with a wave of her hand. "It was more fun this way."

"Yeah well, your Christmas present has just effectively been sent back." Draco said as he trembled when he felt Harry's tongue slither over his neck.

"Draco! You wouldn't." Pansy cried in pretend shock.

"Well no." Draco mumbled while a blush spread up his cheek. "But your still in for a world of trouble."

"Harry?" Blaise inquired with a raised eye brow as he noticed Draco squirming. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Harry smiled as he returned from Draco's neck, leaving behind another red mark.

"Oh, leave it in the bedroom boy's." Pansy scolded.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas?" Draco asked Pansy and Blaise from his seat in Harry's lap on the Hogwarts Express the next day.

"I'm going to Aspen until boxing day." Pansy said with a smile. "Then I'm staying at Blaise's until school starts."

"And I'm spending Christmas at home." Blaise answered. "And then yeah, Pansy's staying over."

"Cool." Draco replied. "Harry stop that." He giggled as he shrugged Harry's mouth off his neck.

"Sorry." The raven haired teen boy blushed. "You taste good."

"Be that as it may." Draco continued as he snuggled back deeper into his lovers body. "What's Mother and Father going to think when they notice the twenty or so bruises marking my neck?"

"That's why man invented Turtle neck sweaters." Harry said as he replaced the collar on Draco's shirt. "Convenient and tasteful."

"How do you think they will react?" Pansy asked with a raised eye brow.

"Dunno." Draco shrugged. "They'll either be thrilled because Harry's practically part of the family, or horrified because Harry's practically part of the family."

"Then there's no more sharing a room at school." Blaise said with a smirk.

"They have to share a room." Pansy said to her boyfriend. "Draco cant sleep without Harry."

"Harry cant sleep without me either." Draco pouted.

"You mean you already share a bed?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"Well yeah." Draco squirmed.

"Since when?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" Draco blushed. "The night he came to Malfoy Manor?"

"You mean to tell me." Blaise said in shock. "That you have been sharing a bed for almost six years and you have only just got together?"

"Shut up." Harry said in a frown from over Draco's shoulder. "It's all Pansy's fault."

"Hey." Pansy said in defeat. "If you two are stupid enough to go two year's without knowing how the other feel's then you have no one to blame but your self."

All she got was two poked tongues in reply.

"DRACO! HARRY!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted in joy as she saw the two boy's step off of the train and onto platform 9¾.

"Hello mother." Draco said with a smile and a hug as he greeted his mother.

"Hello Narcy." Harry greeted with a similar hug and smile.

"How are you boy's." Narcissa gushed as she eyed the two. "You've both grown so much."

"We're fine thank you mother." Draco said with a smile. "Where is father?" He asked as he scanned the crowd.

"Oh…" Narcissa said nervously. "Your fathers taking care of some… business."

"Right…" Harry drawled as he eyed his semi-adoptive mother with suspicion.

"Well!" Narcissa exclaimed hurriedly as she noticed the green eyes watching her. "Best be off."

Harry nodded sceptically and he and Draco followed the blonde women, both stealing secret smiles to each other behind Narcissa's back.

The trip home to Malfoy Manor was uneventful. As usual the enchanted car drove itself and its occupants all the way to the front gates of Malfoy Manor were they all exited and boarded one of the Manor's horseless carriages.

When they arrived in the Manors entrance hall Dobby, the house elf, collected their belongings and took them up to their respective room's.

"If you will excuse me boy's." Narcissa said with a smile. "I have something to attend too. Your father and I wish to speak to both of you in the lounge at four."

"Of course mother." Draco nodded politely. "We will be there."

And with that Narcissa took off in a hurry up one of the many staircases.

"I'm going to have a shower Harry." Draco said with a quick kiss to his boyfriends cheek. "See you in a bit?"

"Sure," Harry smiled lovingly. "I'll be in the study."

Draco gave him a brilliant smile and bounded of happily to his room.

Harry let out a sigh of content and smiled at his boyfriends retreating back and then he made his own way into the study.

He'd been lying on his back on the floor in the study for close on an hour when Draco slipped into the room and lay beside the raven haired teen, his head resting gently on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he traced lazy circles around the shirt covered stomach.

"What ya doing?" Draco questioned idly as he glanced up at his lover.

"Just watching." Harry replied dreamily.

"What?" Draco asked with a slightly inclined brow.

"The ceiling." Harry smiled as he ghosted his hand through the slightly damp blonde hair.

"You know there is a sky out side?" Draco said with a small chuckle as he looked up at the enchanted sky above him.

"I know." Harry replied as he drew the other boy up closer into his arms. "It's just a reminder."

"A reminder?" Draco whispered as a hand stroked his back lovingly under his shirt. "A reminder of what."

"How lucky I am." Harry smiled as he kissed the blonde on the crown of his head.

"I don't follow." Draco said as his eyes slowly began to close.

"When I first came here." Harry began. "The ceiling was first thing I saw. It was the begging of my life. I like to remind myself some times of how fortunate I am."

"That's nice." Draco said with a smile. "What was the second thing you saw?"

"You." Harry whispered.

"Me?" Draco asked as he propped himself on his elbows so he could watch his lovers face.

"Your portrait." Harry said as he inclined his head over to the family portrait who's three occupants were watching the two boy's with smiles.

"Oh…" Draco said as he closed his eyes to lean down and kiss his love.

"Boys!" Came a shout from out in the hall, effectively startling the boys into standing positions as far away from the other as possible, so not to get caught.

"Yes mother?" Draco shouted back somewhat angrily at the intrusion.

"Lounge please!" Came the reply.

"Come on." Harry said with a smile. "And for the record, that would have been a hell of a kiss." He finished as he pecked the smaller boy on the lips before leaving the room.

"Hello father." Draco said with a smile as he joined the three others in the lounge a few moments later.

"Draco." Lucius smiled lovingly. "How is school?"

"Fine." Draco replied as he sat him self next to Harry on the leather sofa. "How's work?"

"Same as always." Lucius said with a chuckle. "Fudge still as annoying as ever."

"Don't worry Lucius!" Harry said childishly. "You'll be Minister one day!"

"It's tempting." Lucius laughed.

"You'd make a great Minister of Magic." Narcissa smiled at her husband.

"Yes, well." Lucius blushed at the praise he was getting. "'Cissa, a moment please?"

"Of course." His wife smiled. "Excuse us boy's."

Lucius and Narcissa made their way over to the other side of the room, leaving the two boy's to them selves.

"Draco, there up to something." Harry said as he eyed the two adults cautiously across the room.

"There always up to something." Draco replied with a chuckle as he to watched his parents conversing in whispers.

"This is different." Harry said slowly. "Remember that Christmas when they bought us new broom sticks and for like a month beforehand they had that wicked gleam in their eyes?" He asked the blonde.

"Yeah?" Draco said with a raised eye brow. "So what?"

"They have that gleam again." Harry said urgently as the two adults in question glanced the boy's way and slowly made their way over. "This time though, its something different. Something big."

"Harry, your just paranoid." Draco whispered as his parents came into ear shot.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Lucius and Narcissa suspiciously as the two seated themselves on the chair in front of them. Lucius on the chair, Narcy on the arm to Lucius right.

"What make's you think something's going on?" Narcy asked with a brilliant smile.

"That." Harry said pointing frantically at the blonde women's mouth. "You don't smile like that unless it's something really big."

"_Harry_." Draco whined as he slumped back into the couch. "I told you, your just paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Lucius asked with a raised brow. "What ever would you have to be paranoid about?"

"Nothing." Draco and Harry said quickly in union.

"Really?" Lucius drawled slowly as he eyed the two boy's suspiciously.

"Yes, really." Harry proclaimed. "Now tell us what's going on."

"All ways the impatient one." Lucius said with a laugh. "Very well, you caught us." He finished waving his arms around crazily.

"Harry." Draco squeaked at his fathers actions. "Your right. Now I'm scared."

"Draco." Narcissa said calmly. "Calm down. This is important."

"What is?" Harry inquired dreadfully.

"There's something we want to ask you." Lucius smiled. "Something we have been thinking about for a while and will benefit all of us." He finished with a nod to each occupant in the room.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered nervously.

"This." Lucius replied as he pulled a red folder from his cloak pocket and handed it to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he opened the folder and began reading. "Oh my." He finished in a whisper as he read the first few lines of the document within.

"We thought it time to present this to you." Narcissa said with a smile as Harry dazedly read the contents.

"What is it?" Draco asked excitedly from next to Harry.

"Oh my." Harry repeated again as an answer.

"Harry." Draco sighed as he leaned over the taller boy to read. "Why do you keep saying…… _oh my_." He finished with a frown as he read.

"When we brought you here." Lucius began. "We acted only as your legal guardians. Signing this will not only make you a Malfoy, and part heir to the Malfoy estates, but will also make you our legal son." He finished with a smile.

"Oh my." Draco and Harry repeated as one.

"Boy's?" Narcissa asked with a worried frown as she watched the twin reactions. "We thought you would want this?"

"Um…" Harry said nervously as he closed the folder and pushed it far away as possible on the coffee table in front of him, avoiding eye contact with the adults. "This is… um… great. Yeah… but… um… you see… Draco?" He finished with a pleading look to the blonde.

Draco took a deep breath. "Mother, Father." He began with a nod to each. "While this is really great and all, you can't adopt Harry."

"Can't adopt Harry?" Lucius asked with a frown. "Why the heavens not?"

"Well, you see…" Draco began to fidget. "Should you adopt Harry, he would legally be your son. Effectively making him my brother, and he can't be my brother and my… my… um…"

"Lover." Harry whispered though loud enough for the adults to hear.

"Lover?" Lucius asked in confusion. "Oh…OH!" He finished in a blush.

"Well…" Narcissa said flustered as she absently glanced around the room. "That would cause a problem wouldn't it."

"Well… yeah." Draco replied, still looking anywhere but at his parents.

"How… um…" Lucius cleared his throat. "How long?"

"Couple of day's." Harry absently shrugged as he began to find the floor rather interesting.

"Well then." Narcissa begun happily. "I believe congratulations then?"

"Huh?" Both Harry and Draco asked as their heads shot up to gape at the smiling women.

"Congratulations." Narcissa repeated. "Frankly I believe it took you long enough."

"Took us… Huh?" Draco said again.

"Long enough." Lucius chimed in with a smile of his own. "We were expecting this for some time."

"Y-you were?" Harry asked in shock. "Then why the adoption?"

"Well…" Lucius begun. "I first thought about it in your second year, but Narcissa seemed to think that their might be something, er, more to your relationship."

"That's when we decided to wait." Narcissa continued. "See what happens. But then after four year's…" She finished with a shrug.

"Nothing seemed to have happened." Lucius smiled. "Then we decided to present the adoption to you."

"Does it," Harry whispered as he eyed the folder. "Does it mean that much to you?"

"_You_ mean that much to us." Narcissa assured. "It's not about the adoption, it's about having you in our family, you two obviously found a different way to approach the matter."

"Thank you." Harry whispered with a watery smile.

"How um…" Lucius said embarrassedly. "How _serious _are you two?"

"DAD!" Draco exclaimed horrified. "I really don't think we need to tell you that."

"Um right." Lucius replied with a blush. "What I meant to say was… um… 'Cissa?" He finished with a pleading look at his wife.

"Your fathers not really good at this sort of thing." Narcy said with a smile. "What he means are you too serious, about each other."

"Of course!" Draco said offended.

"Draco." Narcissa said quietly. "I mean marriage. Are you planning on being together, forever?"

"Oh!" Draco said embarrassedly. "Well it's only been… and I haven't asked… and we've never discussed… that is to say…"

"Yes." Harry said sincerely as he grabbed his lovers hand. "Yes, one day, soon, maybe, but yes."

"I understand." Narcissa smiled. "So, Lucius, which one do you want to take?"

"Take?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Just your standard talk Harry." Lucius grinned. "What are you intentions with my son and what not, and considering we are acting as both you parents, then we will take one of you each. You decide 'Cissa."

"Hmmm." Narcy pondered as she eyed the boy's. "You take Draco honey."

"Ok." Lucius agreed. "Draco, follow me."

Draco gulped but stood and followed his father out of the room, Harry watched with trepidation.

"Don't worry Harry…" Narcissa begun. "You will see him again. Lucius just wants to make sure that his intentions are honorable."

"Ok." Harry swallowed as he looked back up to Narcy.

"Now, Harry." Narcy began seriously, "Tell me everything." She finished with a childish gleam in her eyes.

Draco followed his father into his private study with apprehension. This room was only used for the most serious of meeting's and he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Don't worry son." Lucius tried to calm. "I only brought you here to discuss a few things."

"Right." Draco gulped.

"Do you love him?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With all my heart." Draco replied truthfully as he calmed down at the easiness of the questions.

"For how long?" Inquired Lucius.

"Forever I guess." Draco said with a shrug as he flopped down onto one of the leather recliners situated in front of his fathers desk. "I mean, he has always been there, for almost six years now. At first I was a bit young to understand but then in fourth year it just hit me. BAM." He finished with a clap of his hands.

"Do you intend to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yeah." Draco said with a smile. "Ever since first year I haven't imagined my future without Harry in it. Even when I'd think 'where will I be when I'm thirty', it was always, having fun with Harry, joking around with Harry, talking with Harry, then crawling in bed with Harry." He finished with a flush.

"You still sleep together?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you stopped that in second year?"

"Well, we did." Draco said as he began to fidget on the chair. "But it didn't work out."

"I see." Lucius replied slowly. "I hope I don't have to warn you to be careful?"

"Careful?" Draco asked in confusion. "Oh!... Careful… Um… yeah." He blushed as he studied his folded hands.

"Right…" Lucius began with his own blush as he opened the drawer to his study desk and pulled something out, "You will be needing this." He finished as he handed the small ornate black felt box over to his son.

Draco accepted the box and opened it to display a gold band with the Malfoy family crest engraved on it's surface; a rearing dragon with an python curled up at its feet, flanked by two sword's on either side of it.

"Isn't this Mothers?" Draco asked his father questioningly.

"It's a replica," Lucius corrected. "One of many. Each generation of Malfoy male is presented with this ring to give to whom they choose as a spouse. It's not only a symbol of love, but a representation of rights. Who ever wears it is accepted into the Malfoy family and is considered one of our own, and will receive the same respect as a Malfoy. I gave one to your mother as you will some day give one to Harry."

"Father…" Draco began as he traced the design on the gold band. "We've only been together a few days, it's to soon for marriage."

"I said someday." Lucius reminded. "Though I know you and Harry, your love will only get stronger. When you feel the time is right, be it today, or a year from now, present him with this ring so that he too will carry the Malfoy name."

"Thank you father." Draco said with a kind smile as he closed the box and pocketed it.

"Now." Lucius said with a mischievous smile. "One more thing to discuss……"

"……so then, after the Weasel interrupted and Sev left," Harry said with flourish. "Draco and I were all like, 'Oh Sirius I love you so much'. And we got so into it that, I dunno, something clicked, and Draco was like, 'Harry, kiss me'. And I was like, 'ok'…… It was beautiful." He finished with a dreamy smile.

"Harry, that's wonderful." Narcissa, who had been listening to the whole story, said with a brilliant smile and watery eyes. "What happened afterwards?"

"Well…" Harry begun. "We ran, well I dragged Draco, outside, and we just ran through the snow. Then we fell over and kissed again, and again and again." Harry finished with a blush.

"Go on." Narcy said as she got more comfortable on the couch and watched Harry with dazed eyes.

"Well then…" Harry continued with the same enthusiasm. "We went back to our room and…um … slept…" He finished lamely.

"Really?" Narcissa drawled with amusement.

"Um… yeah?" Harry replied with a blush.

"Harry…" Narcissa began comforting. "It's ok if you and Draco have had sex. Your both old enough now."

"Oh…" Harry began as he studied his clasped hands. "We haven't… um… had… you know."

"That's fine as well Harry." Narcissa smiled. "Though if that is the case, then I expect you go see your uncle and godfather first."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "I'm NOT going to Sev and Siri for advice on… on… sex!" He finished in a whisper.

"Harry…" Narcissa sighed. "I urge that you do. When a man and women are together, there are certain precautions to take to ensure it's an enjoyable experience for both of them. When it's two male's together then extra care has to be taken, you understand right?"

"Well, yeah." Harry replied defeated. "But does it have to be Sev and Siri?" He whined.

"Harry." The blonde women smiled comfortingly. "Lucius and I wouldn't know the first thing about it. Sirius and Severus would."

"I suppose…" Harry sighed.

"On that topic…." Narcissa smiled devilishly.

"Pregnant?" Draco cried in disbelief as he studied the clear blue potion in the vile his father had handed him.

"Yes Draco." Lucius smiled. "Pregnant."

"But… but… how?" Draco asked his father in confusion.

"Draco," Lucius began. "You are not the first Malfoy to take on another male as a companion. If it wasn't for this potion then the Malfoy name would have died out centuries ago."

"But Harry and I haven't even…" Draco whispered with a blush.

"It doesn't matter." Lucius continued. "One day you will. And one day you will want a family of your own and this will grant you that."

"So who… How does it work?" Draco asked his father still seated across from him.

"Who ever drinks the potion…" Lucius explained. "will be able to bare a child. The potion stays in the blood stream until the drinker becomes pregnant. After the nine month's of pregnancy a medi-witch performs a magical caesarean."

"Oh…" Was all Draco could say.

"Go put the potion and the ring away some were safe, until the time is right to present them." Lucius said as he rose from the chair. "I think its best now that we get back to Harry and your mother. I am sure she has managed to find new ways to embarrass him by now." He finished with a chuckle.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked in shock as he watched the smiling women in front of him.

"Yes Harry." Narcissa smirked. "Pregnant."

"But… but… how?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"There is a potion…" Narcissa began. "Very expensive, but has been used many times throughout history."

"S-so Draco or I c-could…" Harry stuttered in shock. "… have a baby?"

"Yes." Narcissa smiled warmly. "As you know, having an heir is very important to the Malfoy's, because if they didn't then the entire fortune would go straight to the Ministry and the legacy would be lost."

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded dumbly. "So your saying… Wait, PREGNANT?" Harry cried once again in disbelief.

"Yes Harry…" Narcissa laughed. "Pregnant, up the duff, bun in the oven. One day, should you and Draco decide, which I hope you do, you can have your own little Malfoy running around the house."

"Our on little Malfoy." Harry echoed. "But who, I mean, who carry's the child?"

"That's up to you and Draco." The blonde women smiled.

"Right." Harry said dazedly. "Does Draco know this?"

"I believe he does now." Narcissa smiled as she rose from her chair and watched her husband and dazed son walk into the room.

"I trust all is well love?" Lucius asked his wife with a mischievous smirk.

"Just fine." Narcissa smiled kindly back.

"Very good." Lucius replied.

"My Draco," Narcissa said in fake concern. "You look awfully peaky. What ever is the matter."

"Nothing." Draco said absently as he sat back down next to Harry, a blush forming on both their faces as they looked at each other and quickly glanced away.

"Well now!" Lucius exclaimed. "Now that is done with I believe dinner should be served. Narcissa?" He asked as he offered his arm to his wife and they quickly left the room, leaving two dazed boy's in their wake.


End file.
